One in the Same
by Hiiragi Demon
Summary: Cooler is sent across the universe instead of being sent into the sun. Amber a innocent not so average girl is going to have her life get much more interesting. But when she thinks the worst has happen it gets...well just read and see! CoolerxOC CH 14UP!
1. Cross the Threshold

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! This is my First _FanFiction_ so please be gentle when making any comment's and reviews. You can post what you like and as much as you want (but please nothing negative,) I am open to anything that you think can improve my writing, I'm always looking for help and writers like you to aid me with anything.

I haven't written anything in a long while, mostly because of School and all the Essay's I've had to write since I started College, but now that it's summer and I have more time I get can get to do what I want again (Yippy!). I would have to thank _Cassie Knight_ on getting me hooked on _FanFiction_ once again and to even write my own story. You're a good friend _Cassie! _As for my story I've come up with some ideas but none of them really got me hooked that I could write something about them and then I got this idea. Not sure if it's good, maybe as I go on it will turn out to be good! I hope you all like it as much as I'm excited about writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Dragonball Z Characters or anything belonging to Akira, the rest are all character's made up by me!

* * *

**_One in the Same_**

_**Chapter One: Cross the Threshold**_

Some of us are made to believe that we are not the only living beings in our Universe, that there are other species that have civilizations with cities, ways of travel and technology that we as humans have not even begun to come across or would even imagine in our wildest dreams. As this issue has been talked about, humans have tried to resolve this idea by making faster space ships and other technologies, to improving travel between planets and explore our galaxy more and more. Bind by our curiosity to gain knowledge and power over other planets just like we do with our own land and countries. Some people are pushed along by greed and by their intense growth of need of wanting more, until it consumes who we are and our conscience.

On a planet called Earth in a Galaxy not too far away, a life or death issue such as this is occurring for this small quaint planet.

Goku stands between his fallen comrade Krillen and his only son Gohan as they lay helpless on the ground from a sure beating from none other than the man standing before him. A man with blue skin and off-yellow hair, wearing a purple spandex suit and white armour and he remember before that his name was Sauzaa.

"Gohan! Rest easy son." Goku said with much loving care in his voice.

"Hurting innocent people is something I don't tolerate." He said walking up to Sauzaa.

"He…e's healed…but how?" exclaimed Sauzaa with fear in his voice as he took one step back every time Goku took one forward.

"If I were you I'd get off this planet, trust me you don't want any of this!" said Goku.

"Oh but I do Saiyajin!" said a deep masculine voice from above Goku and Sauzaa. There floating in the sky about thirty feet in the air, was someone Goku thought he recognized to be someone he was sure he killed a while ago, but it couldn't be! The figure was mostly all purple with white shoulders, arms, legs, and what looked like a white helmet with a dark blue orb across his head. He had two red stripes on the sides of his face, and with a fair about of muscle all over his body and a heavy muscle bound tail that was swaying with an enormous amount of power.

"Sauzaa?" he said.

"Yes, my lord?" Sauzaa said turning around.

"Please tell me what I should do with this Namek?" he said holding up Goku's long time friend, who was unconscious and looked like he had been beaten down into a pulp.

"Ah! Put him down Frieza!" shouted Goku.

Turning back onto Goku "Hahahahaha! This is Freiza's brother you imbecile wake up!" said Sauzaa. "This is Lord Cooler the most illustrious fighter in the whole universe, soon you will be at his mercy!" half laughing.

Just then Cooler threw down Piccolo towards Goku, just as Goku was about to catch his defeated friend a large explosion hit Piccolo sending him flying off to the right. So surprised by this sudden attack Goku didn't even realize that Sauzaa flew up to his left and hit him square in the face, Goku was so angry his power started building up to amazing levels, that the hit didn't even faze him.

"You're as twisted inside as your brother, full of hatred. Well no more! You've dug your own grave!" his voice full of hatred.

"Really? Cause after I kill you I'm going to turn this planet and everyone on it into dust!" exclaimed Cooler.

"NO WAY, NOT ON MY WATCH!" shouted Goku powering up causing Sauzaa to fly into the cliff just behind him.

"Well, well this might just get interesting." said Cooler with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you amused." said Goku.

"I am but…I would like to see the power you used to destroy my brother!" said Cooler obviously unfazed by the power his opponent was displaying.

"THEN I WON'T DISAPOINTE YOU! ARRGGGG!" Goku screamed flying up towards Cooler.

Goku flew up towards Cooler and manage to land a punch in his stomach, following through with more punches causing him to double over in pain. Taking this chance, Goku spun around kicking Cooler on his side sending him flying over to the left. Flying after Cooler, he flew his fist straight at him only for it to be caught by the tyrant.

Grabbing Goku's other hand Cooler said "No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it."

Pushing him into a nearby lake, they both were forced under the water, though it didn't bother either of them because they both kept throwing punches and kicks at one another. Goku managed to grab Coolers tail and spinning him around like a rag doll, he sent him flying out of the water, where he landed gracefully on one rock that happen to be next to the water fall. Goku followed him out of the water and landed on another rock facing Cooler.

"Well, well rather impressive. I can see how Frieza had trouble with you." said Cooler.

"He was always a pest, always trying to beat me! Always trying to prove that he was the best, of course he did have the edge." He snapped "…but then it happened! As you know I'm in my third transformation, but I found a fourth beyond it!"

"What!" said Goku.

Cooler started powering up causing the Earth to shake and bits and pieces of rock were rising into the air all around them. He screamed causing the ground to shake even more, his upper torso started growing along with his biceps and triceps. His muscles tripling in size soon following with his legs and his tail each gaining more muscle mass. Soon on each arm white spikes started protruding and then on the top of his head, four spikes growing making the top of his head look like a crown. When it was all over he stood over a good eight feet tall, muscles all over his body making him look even more menacing. Yet all his muscles were smooth, no veins popping out or even a bead of sweat from his pervious battle. Standing in front of the waterfall, water was pouring over his newly formed spikes on the top of his head and running down across his new muscle bound body.

Along with his new body his voice had become far deeper; his laugh was pure evil that held no kindness what so ever. "Hahaha! Yes, time to die!" As soon as he said that a face guard, most likely part of his transformation, came up covering his face, up to his nose.

Only his evil red piercing eyes could be seen.

He flew over towards Goku who stood dumbfounded, where he started punching and kicking at the poor Goku. He managed to knee Goku right in the stomach and smashed him into a cliff; Goku fell down into the lake with Cooler right on his tail. At amazing speeds Cooler flew downwards and hit Goku in the stomach causing a huge whirlpool to arise. He came back up with only a smirk on his face.

"I love doing that!" he said happily.

Moments later Goku came back out from the bottom of the lake. "So you're still alive I see?" said Cooler. Goku flew towards Cooler throwing punches and kicks at his opponent only for them all to miss. Thinking he had no chance, he flew backwards to get as far away from him as possible. Only for Cooler to appear right behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh so this is what the Legendary Super Saiyajin is supposed to be? What a laugh!" said Cooler from behind. Which shocked him to wonder how he was able to move that fast, was he ever going to beat him? In an attempt to catch him off guard Goku spun around and tried to kick Cooler only to miss again. Allowing Cooler to appear behind him again and knock him towards the ground.

Without losing anytime Cooler flew down and hit his opponent dragging him across the ground into a cliff, spinning around with Goku still on his fist his slammed him into the ground causing a crack to form in the Earth just below them. The spilt was large enough that it continued out to the lake, making two parallel waterfalls; where Goku now resided.

Having enough Goku came out of the falls and powered up where a red glow formed all around his body, sending a Kamehameha attack straight at Cooler. That attack was nothing to Cooler so he sent Goku into a cliff yet again.

"HA! So this is the mighty Super Saiyajin that defeated my brother, how ridiculous!" spat Cooler.

"Frieza deserved to die if he got beat by a weakling like you! I am the supreme master of this universe!" he said raising his hands causing all matter of rock and debris to rise into the air making the ground crumble into nothing. "I am the great destroyer, the taker of life! Hahahahaha…" he said.

In blinded rage Goku awoke from falling, turning Super Saiyajin. His hair seemed to stand up on end and was a bright yellow, his power was radiating all around him.

"What's this!" said Cooler looking down at the new Goku. "What! What's going on? He's different." Just as Cooler was about to hit Goku, Goku flew up beside him grabbing his arm.

"Wake up, your hurting people. What have they done to you?" he said trying to reason with the creature before him.

Cooler managed to get free and in turn tried to hit Goku in the gut, which caused him no pain at all, he didn't even budge. "I can't let you take you unhappiness out on other people anymore." said Goku.

"What are you taking about? I kill what I want, the weak die and the strong survive!" said Cooler.

"All right, we'll play by your rules Cooler!" he said powering up even more. He flew towards Cooler and started kicking and punching at him again.

Falling backwards he said "Hahahaha! You're too much. Now I know why my brother was killed. I love it, you too much!" throwing a ki blast that blew up in Goku's sight making him not notice that Cooler had created a huge energy ball in a matter of seconds.

"Sleeping on the job Super Saiyajin, I can create energy much faster than my brother. You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me. NOW die with this planet!" he screamed throwing the energy ball towards Goku.

As the ball of energy hurled down to Goku, he powered up hoping to gain some leverage to push the ball away from the planet and everyone else.

"Struggle all you want, it's over. That's what you get for disgracing my family!" the enraged Cooler said as he watched Goku try to push away the ball.

"You murder millions of innocent people…..arrggg….can't let it go on." Struggled Goku as the blast pushed him towards the ground.

As he watched on "Yes it is I who decides who lives and who dies. All living being are mere play things to me, no one can comprehend my power!"

"What!" shocked that Goku was actually pushing back the energy ball back towards him. He couldn't believe that a mere Saiyajin could withstand his power.

"No this can't be!" as the ball was pushed back onto him and forced him into space. _He thought that he was the strongest in the Universe? What happened? Where did he go wrong? Could it be that he underestimated this monkeys power; no it couldn't be that. Yet he did manage to beat Frieza, maybe when he defeated him he gained more strength after that battle. Could his words be true about evil never winning no that is absurd. He was Cooler the most powerful Ice'jin in the Universe. _

He turned around to notice that he was heading straight for the Sun, he was going to die! Just before he was going to hit he notice that a dark blue wormhole opened up right before the sun. Its dark swirling mass was sucking in everything that flew into its path, which would include him too! Then he thought, maybe it would take him away from the energy ball or it would suck that up too and toss him in a dark void with this blasted thing. He had no choice, he would surly die not matter what happened to him and he couldn't manoeuvre around in time to get away from it. His better chance of survival would be to go though the wormhole and pray it didn't take him far and it didn't take the energy ball too.

Screaming curses he was sucked into the wormhole and surprising enough it closed right after him, causing the energy ball to hit the Sun making a large explosion. Only the Kai's know where he was sent to and what is in store for him on the other side.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **There it is the first Chapter of the series!

I know that most of this first chapter is the end scene in the _Cooler's Revenge Movie_, but I need you all to know how he meets with our star character; Amber! Trust me the next chappie will be all me! Also you'll meet Amber and get to learn her life. So please review and tell me what you think, I always appreciate reviews.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: **Wow Thank-you, _Chrosis_ and _Cassie Knight_ for posting reviews! You were both so kind. Also; Yes! I know my grammar isn't the best in the world, but I will try harder to broaden my vocabulary list and update on my spelling, lol.

I recently did a search of Cooler fanfictions on the search bar and for English, T-rated stories and I only found 27…27! That was also including my fanfiction, isn't that sad? I know Cooler was only in two movies but come on! We have to give him more credit for all the hard work he's done and he's just too cool of a character to ignore!

P.S: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy, work, work at home AND to make it all better I got this huge mouth piece from my orthodontist! To straighten up my jaw, I can't talk now! sighs. Well here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Dragonball Z character's…though I wish!

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitor _**

As long as I could remember my life has been a series of tests, doctors, scientist and professors trying to figure out what made me tick, in a way of speaking. I have been brought all over the world to different countries where I was placed in labs or University's that wanted to observe my behavioural traits and my biological anatomy, pretty much everything that makes me who I am. All this complicated work that I never really considered to think about, although I have been interested in findings that concern my non-human abilities. Sometimes I would usually find them out for myself, mostly by accident, but some other times they would tell me and then I couldn't wait to try them out for myself.

My name is Amber Blair, I'm about five feet eleven inches in height so I'm pretty tall for a girl, but my height doesn't really bother me because I have other physical traits that are much more strange than just my height. Both my parents are human, but I didn't come out quite the same. Although a humanoid, my skin is a smooth scale like texture; it's very strange because at first glance you would think it would be scaly and gross. Like what you would see at zoos, when girls visit the reptile house and get grossed out when holding up a snake or lizard. Makes me laugh to think about it, because I love all types of reptiles, kind of a coincidence I know…oh well. My skin is an emerald blue color and contains no hair whatsoever, well except for on top of my head, eye brows and…well you know, perk number one of my many talents. I have a long tail that's about four feet long, all covered in the same color skin. My eyes are ocean green, which is a nice contrast to my dark brown, almost black, layered hair that show hints of blue when I'm in the sun. Could be the same as when a light brunette stands in the sun and you can see blond streaks, like my mother. That's where I most likely got it from. My eyes, some say are a window into a person's soul and reveal all to the world outside. When I get mad my father say's he can see a flame burning deep within and when I do get mad no one ever wants to cross me because I have a bad habit of losing control and destroying everything around me. When I raise my power, when entering a fight, my fingernails grow and become razor sharp. Just like my extended canine teeth, my little cousin says I look like a vampire; she's so cute when she says that. The strangest thing of all I can never remember anything during my little spouts, I think nothing of it because it's rare that I get that mad like that and when I do it's never that bad. Though when it does happen I'm always afraid of hurting others that I care for, so I always try to keep calm, which is easy because I'm a happy go-lucky person…most of the time!

Though through all the tests and such I have to admit I do like traveling from place to place, because between testing or waiting for some other professor to ask me more of the same nonsense questions about me. They usually give me a place to stay, like for example a country cottage far away from any of the huge cities or if the Laboratory was in a quieter area they would place me in one of the small villas or large homes on campus. I get to spend a lot of time with my family and I get to think to myself and catch up on my reading and drawings. Plus my parents always make sure my time is never wasted, so they get me tutors that follow us from country to country teaching me all a twenty year old girl could ever want to know. Sometimes I'll get new tutors, from the present country I'll be visiting, that's a great joy! (Sarcasm). Especially if the country I'm in is one where I cannot speak their language, don't people get it? I don't have that many abilities! From all the people that follow me around such as; bodyguards (don't know who thought I'd need one of those, maybe it's to protect other _from_ me, great!), tutors, professors, etc. None of them I can really say are my friends, I have my family yes, but never a friend that I could have sleepovers with or talk about the latest fashion, gossip, whatever else adult girls need. Even boyfriends.

Just then my father walked though the white window paned double doors onto the porch or our Scottish Villa where I was currently seated in one of the overstuffed wicker armchairs reading my favourite book and looking out onto one of our many country field views.

We were currently in Scotland, my favourite place on the Earth to be, being that I'm one third Scottish. Yet not all my stays in "homes" are as gorgeous as this; trust me, especially when in labs all day, that's why this is my favourite. This is the place I would gladly call home.

My tail was draped over the armrest twitching slightly as I read, I turned towards my father. "Hey my Big Beautiful!" one of his nicknames that he gave to me, not that I'm "big", I'm just tall and have a little muscle, most likely from all the exercise and training I do. I would say I'm pretty lean and fit. I never questioned really why he calls me that, I don't give it any thought, I think that I'm really to old for that kind of stuff, but in his eyes I'll always be his little girl.

"Hey Daddy! What's up?" I asked as he sat across from me taking my book from my hands and placing the book mark on the page I was currently reading and looked into my eyes.

"I have good news!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh really? What is it?" I said sitting up further to rest by bottom on the edge of my seat.

"Well Dr. Maclaren called and said that you don't have to go to the University today for the hearing, seeing how some other professors have seemed to come down with colds and he doesn't want you to catch it. So you have all day to yourself!" he said patting my knee.

"Oh yay! I was wanting to get out and train a bit, I was stuck inside all day yesterday in that horrid room they call a lab!" I said half laughing, looking out towards the mountain in the far distance. "…and I think I know where I want to go." With a smirk across my face.

"Well just please…be careful." Furrowing his brows and with a hint of concern in his voice, what else would you expect from a father who only has one daughter to care for.

"Don't worry dad, what trouble could I possible get into out there all by myself?" I continued by getting up from my chair, kissed his forehead and proceeded by going into the house and up to my current room to change into something more comfortable.

"If it's just you, you can get into a world of trouble my darling" he said half laughing to himself turning to admire the view.

Now dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a green tank top, my version of comfy. The pants of course were fit to me, with a hole in the back to accommodate my tail, most of my wardrobe was like that. I guess that's what happens when all the most important people in the world want to see you, you tend to get a lot of things and I never liked the idea of being waited on and given stuff just because I was unique, like a movie star or something. Too much if you asked me, I don't know how they do it!

I was running in the opposite direction of the house, running at about half my speed and already breaking sound barriers. I love being out in the open with nothing but nature all around and the Earth under my feet. I was heading towards the mountain that I saw earlier when I was reading, thought that maybe I could meditate or practice my Yoga. Or maybe I could resurface a few trees, nah! I couldn't hurt a living thing, even if it was just a tree. All I knew was that now that I had a chance to myself I was going to take it before any other Dr. This, Mr. That would come and ask me to possible bless him or her with my presence, yah right!

I continued running while my tail swayed back and forth with every step I took. "Wow it looks like a gorgeous day, just a few clouds…" I said to no one in particular.

"Hmmm…well I'm not at the mountain just yet, but I could train here in the field for a few hours." I looked around at my surroundings to make sure no people were in the area. The grass was a bright green that went on for ages, rolling hills in the distance, a few trees and some old abandoned farm land.

I loved it!

I stood perfectly still in the grass with my eyes closed, a slight breeze blowing my elbow length hair in the wind, I took a breath in and out feeling the rush of my energy flowing through my veins.

As I snapped open my eyes I fazed out and then back in about twenty feet in the air, throwing random punches and kicks in all directions, making sure each one was strong and would hit the mark if in a real battle. I kicked the air and spun around downward and with a little push from my energy, I was sent flying towards the ground. Just before I hit the ground I flipped and landed in a crouch position.

Doing about a dozen back flips backwards I ended up about 30 feet from my original spot. I stopped to land on my feet once again with my hands in the air, perfect! When I was content with my agility and speed, I proceeded to push ups.

**Hour and a half later.**

"9,998…9,999…10,000!" I sprung up to land on my feet, slightly panting from my workout. I look towards the same mountain as I saw before; I made a mad dash for it to see how long it would take for me to get there.

I was always testing myself; I find that if you make a goal for yourself and try to break it you'll just get better and better. Kind of childish I know, but I always make myself believe that what I do is not the best is could accomplish. That I could do better, get stronger and become faster, to protect the ones I love. Sometimes I wish I had more people to care about other than my parents and other related family, but this was the life that I was given for some reason. I'm alright with it though, well that's what I keep telling myself, but if this didn't happen I would not have become what I am today. Though I know I could be happier, I have long ago accepted that no one will think of me other than Amber, the girl that looks like a lizard!

As I continued running further and further, getting all the closer to the mountain were I would spend the rest of the day by myself and Mother Nature. I noticed the strangest thing I've ever seen (other than myself), it was at the peak of the mountain, but what in the world could it be?

I was still a little ways away from the mountain to get there in time before it went away, then I looked to my right and I noticed a high cliff that was about 2 kilometres away from the base of the mountain and about 1 kilometre away from me. I'm sure I could see it better from there!

I ran towards it as fast as I could, when I was at the edge of the cliff facing the strange phenomena occurring before me, I was in utter shock. "What in the world is that? It looks like a black hole!" squinting my eyes to get a better look I saw that the "black hole".

Out of no where there was blinding flash of light that caused me to cover my eyes. "Ow! What the hell is going on?" I looked back up at the top of the mountain.

When I started to regain my vision and I wasn't seeing as much white spots floating around, I notice for the slightest moment that a mass of purple and white came flying through the hole, whatever _it _was it landed amongst the trees and disappear from my line of vision. Right after that thing landed, the black hole closed up and all traces of what had just happened were gone, except for the mysterious object that come out of it…I at least hope it was an object!

**

* * *

AN: **TA DA! Chapter 2 finally finished!

I hope you liked it, I know that Amber is your common fairy tale girl, who's lonely and ends up finding her Prince Charming, but trust me! It may look like for now, but I'll change it up a bit. I have many surprises in the future, which I'm sure you'll all love!

Also if you had trouble picturing the Scottish Villa that Amber and her family are staying in, just go to Google.ca and type up either _Scottish mansions_ or _Scottish Villas_, it's kind of a mix between the two. Also if you wanna see the fields that Amber was in just search up _Scotland Fields_, there absolutely beautiful! I want my future home to look out to that, sighs.

Well Thanks for reading please review!


	3. Meeting at the Summit

**Author's Note: **Thank-You for all the wonderful reviews from all who did! Those of you who didn't…well no thank-you's for you. I post faster if you submit reviews. So please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related.

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Meeting at the Summit _**

My curiosity seemed to be rising up faster than my legs could carry me as I made my way up to the top of the mountain. Trying to remember exactly where the _thing_ had landed. I glanced around me as I sped up through the trees trying to dodge them and random moss covered boulders that lay along the side of the steep incline to the mountain top. I just had to know what fell through that mysterious black hole, how could anyone not? And seeing as how I was the only person around for miles, well I guess I would have to do it myself. I was always like that, sticking my nose where it didn't belong and always having to know everything about everything and everyone. It's a default in what is known as me, but doesn't everyone have something that's not perfect? I don't believe that anyone could be perfect, those who do think they are, well if they ever met me, I would certainly find something about them that's not. I'm good at reading people that way, some don't like me for that, but I'm not here to make enemies so I just leave them be. It wouldn't make a difference anyway; I don't have many friends to begin with.

As I ran up further to the summit I stopped, so I was standing in the middle of some trees, I looked around to gather my bearings; ahead of me I saw a fallen tree that I believe had collapsed a long time ago because it had an abundance of moss growing all over it, with many creepy crawly insects crawling in and out of holes that seem to be wearing away. As they walked across the surface they were gathering food and other dead insects that they must have just killed for their dinner.

"Ewww…note to self stay away from that!" I pointed at the log and a shiver of displeasure ran up my spine, I hated bugs with a passion…the worse…SPIDERS!

A family of Rabbit's came out of the log I was just watching and I believe it was the mother and her four little babies. All with a gorgeous coat of brown/blond fur, except for one little baby, he or she looked like it was dumped into a pile of soot, granting him/her with a shiny coat of black fur. Most likely from the father. How could something so cute live in something so nasty? I'll never know the ways of animals and how they seem to survive. Probably surviving off the bugs.

I was getting very aggravated now because no matter how hard I listen or where I looked I couldn't find the mysterious disturbance that made me come up here in the first place…although I was going to come up to meditate anyway. Great know I'm going crazy and losing my mind.

"Where in the world could it have landed? I'm sure it was right around here somewhere." Placing my hands on my hips, I did a full turn, scanning the area I was in with the little bunnies.

All of a sudden the rabbit's ran back into their "home" and a flock of, I was guessing; crows, seeing how they were all black, shot out from the trees ahead and flew away from where I was facing and proceeded but flying over my head into the other direction down the mountain, making a horrid squawking noise as they did. Something must have freighted them, for them to be that scared to leave their territory. Then it came to me…that's where I might find the thing I was looking for.

I ran into the direction where the birds just came from and came to a clearing, I stopped immediately as I passed the last tree before the tiny clearing. My fear was starting to rise as I gazed upon the scene before me. My feet seemed to be glued to the grass and were preventing me from moving. I thought I was going to faint, so I supported myself by placing my hand on the tree I just passed. My tail grew stiff and it gently placed itself on the ground for support as I had just done.

In the middle of the clearing there was a small human shaped outline, where it looked like someone had fallen at a great speed from the air. There were singe marks and by the smell and first glance of the grass still seemed to be burning. No trees seemed to be damaged, but the ground surrounding the area was pretty much singed to a crisp. But how could someone cause this much damage by only falling about twelve feet in the air? Unless they were already flying at an enormous speed as they got transported though the hole. Great someone from another planet or worse dimension!

I was really starting to freak out now, because even though it was clear that someone had fallen here, where were they now? It had only been ten minutes since I saw the black hole close up and where the figure had fallen into the trees, yet the person was nowhere to be seen.

Out of nowhere a strong arm wrap itself around my middle capturing my arms and making them squeeze into my sides, another hand clamped over my mouth. I believe I have found the person I was looking for, I was then shoved into the chest of my attacker and I could feel that, defiantly a _he_, was well-built and would take a great deal of my strength to take him down. First thing's first, get free! I could sense his energy although very much drained, to practically nothing, he still manage to dig up some hidden strength to capture me. If I wasn't stuck in this uncomfortable situation and if I could scream I would.

"Tell me now, where am I?" he had a deep masculine voice that sent shivers down my spine. It sounded demanding and strong, yet what terrified me most, that it also sounded elegant and dangerous.

"…and I strongly demand you cooperate and tell me or I will kill you." He said as he slowly uncovered my mouth. I wasn't about to argue cause that threat sounded like he wasn't kidding.

"You..r..on..pl...planet Earth!" god damb! I thought I was going to shit myself. Luckily I manage to keep some self control and myself somewhat sane as this murderous stranger held me in a tight grasp practically crushing my ribs beneath his powerful arm.

I didn't want to die this way by someone who clearly had issues; by the way I still haven't even seen him yet. That reminded me now that I had gained control over my head, I could maybe glance down as he absorbed the information I just gave him.

I looked down at the arm that was still wrapped around by mid-section. As I saw his arm I thought I was going to have a heart attack! The skin was a dark purple color and from his wrist to his elbow there seemed to be a white arm brace. Looked like something a worrier wore when in battle. His hands were purple also, but his nails were pitch black; like mine! What was strange that his entire arm was covered in burn marks, deep cuts and soon to be bruises.

"Planet Earth!" he said somewhat surprised. "…but I was just here! This is excellent now I can finish off that bastard of a Saiya'jin." Half laughing he continued holding on to me, and I could feel his chest moving up and down with each laugh. His laugh was probably the scariest thing about him, well as much as I've seen or heard from him, given that I was still stuck! It was long and deep, only evil could create such a laugh as that.

"Tell me women, where can I find the Saiya'jin named Goku?" he asked me giving me another squeeze to encourage me.

At this point my fear had drastically lowered, why? No one, and I mean NO ONE has ever called me women and I wasn't about to start letting some guy start now! He would be sorry he even grabbed me, but calling me women, well he went too far!

"EXCUSE ME?" I shouted back at him, my energy level rising. This caused him to jerk back a bit at the level of my voice.

"First of all I have no idea who this 'Goku' or what is a Saiya'jin or where you can find him and second how you dare call me women!" I said squirming for him to let go so I could see his ugly mug. "…and I demand you let go of me this instant!"

"How dare you speak to me like that? Don't you know who I am?"

"No! And frankly I don't give a damb! GOD DAMB, LET GO OF ME!" then I remembered my handy tail that was still hanging limp from before.

I attempted to swing my tail under his feet to make him lose his balance, but something happened that I didn't quite expect. Out of nowhere a dark purple tail; like his skin, came up and wrapped around mine, halting its movement.

"Hahahaha…well, well I may be drained of my energy but I still have enough strength to control you!" he said with that same laugh in his voice, if I could his face I'd bet he would be smirking.

That's when I had enough, using all the strength I could muster, I powered up causing an energy blast to explode from my body, making him to let go of me. I jumped as far as I could from him and spun around so I could finally see him.

Even though I had seen his arm just a few minutes ago, I was still shocked at what I saw. Standing about ten feet from me stood my attacker. He was about just a little more than six feet tall, like his arm he was all covered in the same purple skin, except for his forearms (as said before) and his lower legs; which were all white. Even his upper chest and shoulders were white, but not his stomach, it was purple like the rest of his body. The white sections looked like armour of some kind, probably an advantage in battle. Even with the 'armour' he was very well toned and muscled. When I first saw his arm with all the cuts and whatnot, I thought that was pretty bad, but his entire body was covered in bloody gashes and burn marks, most likely from energy blasts. He was staggering a bit, but he kept his guard. What kind of fight had he gotten himself into?

His tail swung behind him with amusement, I would say it was a good foot longer than mine. I then glanced down at his feet, which were odder than mine, instead of regular feet he had three long 'toes' I believe that were spread in front of his foot. Other than his feet, tail and skin he looked almost human, but who am I to judge, I had blue skin and a tail like him.

I finally got the nerve to look at his face after a few seconds of eyeing his body. Why did that sound wrong? Concentrate Amber, not time for nonsense like that.

He face was purple also, big surprise there! He had two red lines along the side of his face and his lips were a dark black. The strangest thing was that instead of hair, it looked like he wore a white helmet that covered his entire head, all the way down and to end just before his eyes. On the top and which I believe went over to the back of his head, was a dark blue orb, which came to a point on his forehead. His face look somewhat human, but it held a scowl of annoyance and anger, that I wouldn't be mistaken to say was directed at me!

During my little once over of him, he regained he composure and stood up straight, giving me a once over too. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't believe that while he did, he had a small smile on his face.

"Well, well you have more spunk in you than I first assumed…but I can take care of that!" putting up his guard and getting into stance, he readied himself, he wasn't going to let any girl beat him in a fight.

"Fine if you want to fight me, come here and show me what you can do." I stood in my stance to get ready, maybe now that he's tired I can take him out I thought. It seemed at that exact time god for once intervened and my prayers were answered.

Just as he was going to take off towards me, he stopped in mid-step. I could feel his energy level drop to nothing practically, which was a good sign on my part, because I thought I was going to get pummelled.

He grab onto his right side of his chest, which looked the worse and was mostly damaged. With a huge deep gash that was now spilling out a lot of blood. He dropped to his knees and looked me in the eye.

"Damb Goku, and damb you!" With that he fell face first into the grass and dirt, completely unconscious.

00 "Um……ok. That was unexpected!" I said getting out of my stance.

I got a little braver, edging closer to him. When I was standing beside him, I did a sweep of his life signs. Ok, he was still breathing, but he's very weak and I could tell he wouldn't last long if he didn't get any help.

I knelt down next to him, to see how bad shape he was in, so I was in a crouching position on his left side. Well who ever this Goku was, he sure beat his ass. He must be very powerful to take on him and cause this much damage. Although I wouldn't know cause I didn't know how strong this guy really was, seeing how I just met him and the fact that he is in really bad shape.

I got even braver by poking him on his side, immediately I hopped back hoping he wouldn't awake from my touch. When he didn't move I return to his side, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well I don't think I can just leave him here for the crows to eat him, wouldn't be a bad idea though; NO I can't! Darn me and my good heart. I'll have to take him back home and get him patched up and he can finally tell me were he came from. That is if I get him to talk without him knocking me out…" I said rolling my eyes.

I placed one knee on the ground, giving me more balance. "How am I going to carry him? I guess on my back, but then I'll have to walk home." I sighed once again.

If I flew home while carrying him in my arms I might risk dropping him…would that be so bad? Bad Amber! The poor guy is out cold, but he did threaten to kill me! No I can't! Damb me and my split personality, I can never make up my mind.

Making my choice and traveling with him on my back, I proceeded by trying to lift his upper half. So I could get under him.

"My god! How much does this guy weigh?" I said grunting, by sending more energy into my arms and legs I managed to place him on my back and I locked my arms around his. So he wouldn't fall of during our trip back to my house.

I slowly stood up, a little shaky because of the weight; so I was only able to stand up as far so I looked like a little old lady with a lump on her back. Instead of having a lump of course I had about two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle in a form of a man lying on my back. I was having such a wonderful day too, where did I go wrong?

I had made it down the mountain in one piece with him still on my back, we were doing well. I saw the field in front of me; thank goodness, flat ground will be much better on my back.

When I was on the grass, I started jogging a little faster, really wanting to be home now. I jogged for about twenty minutes until I started to see our large Villa in the distance. The sun was starting to set behind the hill tops and the sky was gaining some orange and pink color near the horizon, as I jogged closer and closer to my house. I could tell by how low the sun was, I'd say it would be about six o'clock and also by the growl in my stomach that just decided to make itself known. Great I'm tired and now hungry!

Tonight was going to be a long night, with all the doctors out of commission; I'm going to have to take care of this guy myself. It's a good thing I paid attention to all the medical examiners that would take care of me when I got myself hurt, other wise I'd be in big trouble.

Trouble…Oh no! What is father going to say when he sees me with this guy on my back? I know I'm not supposed to bring anything home from my little excursions, but strange men! Every father's worse nightmare. To make it all even better, this guy didn't look exactly human, he resembled me more than anything. My father was going to have a heart attack, I just knew it!

"...and I told him 'What could possibly go wrong?"…well Amber, you always have to open your big mouth, well your sure in for it now" I sighed as I slowed down when I reached the back of my house.

"I wonder what my father is going to say, when he meets you?" I said looking back at the unconscious man on my shoulders. I jumped up onto our balcony and went inside the house, with him still on my back. "How am I going to explain this one?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there it is! Thank you _Cassie Knight_, _Jessiegurl2 _and _Ian_ for reviewing! Hugs to all of you! 

I'm having SOO much fun writing this story, I can tell you all now that the next chapter is going to be HILARIOUS! I can't wait! Giggles. The adventure has finally started. Cooler and Amber have no idea what's in store for them. Ahhhh… the powers of being the author.


	4. Unlikely Hope and Numerous Hot Flashes

**Author's Note: **I forgot to thank _Cassie Knight_ last time, as she helped me with the decision if I should have had Cooler and Amber fight first when they first saw each other or simple make Cooler collapse because of the fight he had with Goku. Well, both I and _Cassie Knight_ thought it'd be better and way funnier if he fell over (hahahaha); just imagine his reaction when he gets up this way…lol!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related…but I do have one Mirai Trunks doll, which IS mine!

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Unlikely Hope and Numerous Hot Flashes _**

It seemed that my question to before was answered in the form of my father yelling and pacing back and forth in front of me in our sitting room, in which we greet our informal guests. I didn't have to do much explaining, the whole scene was painfully obvious as to what happened so I was seated in an overstuffed armchair trying to act as casual as I could, which I was having a lot of trouble doing. With my hands in my lap and my tail over the armrest twitching once and a while as my father raised his voice just a little too much for its liking. My father paced before the entrance to the sitting room, trying to get away from anything breakable. I would glance from time to time to make sure he hadn't toppled over yet from getting dizzy walking around in circles, because I was getting dizzy just by watching him do so.

My father was someone you would not want to meet if he was in one of his moods, at many of times he can be understanding and kind. It's just he always held in his anger until it's too late and it exploded into something freighting. His name is Leonard Blair, a powerful name for a powerful man. His hair; jet black that was now starting to grey at the sides, just before his ears, gave him an eloquent look. It showed that he was wise and to not be taken lightly.

"…I…I told you to be careful. You could have been killed! If it was any other human I wouldn't worry about you, but…but…that!" He spun around to face the chairs and couch that were placed in front of a large fire place where I was seated in one armchair. He was pointing at the guy I brought home, that was now currently resting on the ground in front of the double doors to the porch that were open and was letting in a breeze.

"Darling, don't you think you're being too hard on her? She did the right thing by bringing him in; he is in great pain right now, he would have died if she didn't help." Said my mother, she was sitting across from me on the couch, where she placed her drink on the wood polished coffee table that was in the center of arranged chairs in the room.

A lot of people say if I looked like a human, me and my mother could pass off as twins. Her name is Rosemary Blair, but everyone calls her Rose for short. Even in her old age she still held all her beauty from when she was in her prime, but you could tell time was finally starting to catch up to her. She was slightly tanned from being outside in the garden all the time, but her skin was paler than being tan from taking care of it all the time and because of that she didn't have many wrinkles. Her shoulder length light wavy brown hair fell over her shoulders as she sat forward. Her eyes are the same color as mine and held only compassion and love.

I glanced between my father and mother as they looked at each other then at me.

"At least she's ok now, right? She wasn't harmed and we were lucky this time." She tried to explain to him.

"Yes, that may be true but how do we know _it_ won't try to harm her, maybe kill all of us? It's clearly not of this world, we don't know what it can do!" coming to sit down next to my mother and looking at me.

That's when I knew I had to say something. "What do you mean, _it_?" I said with a bit of anger in my voice, sitting more on the edge of my chair. My nails were starting to grow with my anger and they were digging into the chair.

"If you've haven't realized yet, it's a he. Don't be confused because yes, he did try to kill me but it's made me realize that maybe I'm not the only one that looks like this! That there are others out there like me." I said pointing to myself.

"If you can look at me and not be afraid then why can you not look at him and think that maybe he's just like me. Like how you look at every other human as you pass them in the streets. He looks different than everyone else…and so am I. I thought you would have realized that by now, I didn't know you judge people like that." I stood up and stared down at my parents, how could they think that after having me as a daughter.

"Sweetheart you know I didn't mean it like that." He said trying to grab my hand to show some compassion. I pulled my hand away before he could.

"Yah…well you said it." I said with a bit of sorrow in my voice that I tired to hide. I sat back down and turn away from my father.

"I'm sorry, you know that I love you and I was only trying to be reasonable and protect you." Out of the corner of my eye I could tell; in his face, that what he said that he didn't mean it like that. It still hurt though that he said it, but now he was trying to be compassionate.

We had a moment of silence and that's when my mother opened her mouth and said something I really wish I didn't hear. "Sweetie? Are you falling for this man?" she said.

If I hadn't been holding onto the chair I would have most likely have fallen out. My father's mouth was as wide as it could go and his eyes were wide as saucers. Looking at me and back at my mother and then back at me, obviously very confused and shocked and wanting an answer.

"MOTHER! I just met the guy; I don't even know his name! And have I not said that he tired to KILL ME!" I screamed, finally over my initial shock.

Picking up her glass, drinking and then gently setting it back down as if nothing had happen she said. "I know!" waving her hand as to brush off what she said before.

"…but the way you were talking, it sounded like you were happy to find him." She looked at me and smiled.

My eye twitched at the very moment and I knew I had to get out of this room, before I'd destroy something or worse. Looking at the clock above the fire place, it's showed that it was about half past seven at night and I still needed to get the reason of our argument up to a guest room and get him patched up. I was in no hurry to help him seeing that he tried to kill me when we first met and I'm sure just a half hour wouldn't worsen his wounds. He was comfortably lying down on the marble floor anyway; I would have to clean up the mess he made later.

"Look Mom, Dad. I need to get him up to a guest room and get him cleaned up, before he messes up the floor." I said getting up from my chair and heading over to his unconscious body.

"Oh would you like some help, you'll be all by yourself?" my mother said getting up from her spot.

"How about you just get the first aid kit and some hot water, because I highly doubt you'll be able to lift him up." I walked over to him and placed him on my back yet again, god he was heavy.

"How about I help you?" said my father walking up to my side.

"No I should be good; if he wakes up I don't want you to be there." I continued by climbing up the stairs, up to one of the guest rooms's to place him in.

It was now ten o'clock at night, not too late and I had managed to clean up any cuts and burn marks that weren't so bad. As for the large gash at his side, well I was still trying to mend it, because I had only started on it after I gave him a wash down and cleaned up the wounds so there would be no infections. I wasn't sure if I should just wrap up the gash now and try to heal it in the morning or try to heal it now.

That would be Perk Number Two; the ability to heal myself and others. As long as my energy was in good condition and I wasn't to warn out I could heal myself perfectly. Of course that wasn't a good thing if I only waited to heal myself towards the end of a fight, because by then I would have no energy to perform the task. You would have never have known healing would take so much out of someone.

I would have to wait to heal him in the morning, I'm too tired now and I might risk hurting him; even more than he is now and maybe hurt myself. At the moment I wanted rest more than anything.

I took out the long body bandage from the First Aid kit and I sat down on the side of the bed that he was lying in. I couldn't possibly lift him up any more, because I was so tired, so I guess I'll have to wrap it around him as he was lying down on the bed.

"Um…I guess I would be asking too much if you could sit up for me, huh?' I wasn't expecting a reply and I didn't get any.

Sigh I took the bandage and using one hand I pushed the rolled up part underneath his body until my whole arm was under him, making my chest a little to close to his than I would have liked. Thank goodness he's still asleep, but I knew my luck was too good to be true.

Just then my mother opened the door to the guest room that I was presently in and I was in a position I really didn't want anyone to see. Why did my mother always seem to catch me at the most awkward of times?

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" she said half laughing coming into the room.

"Mother!" I sat up as soon as she stepped in the room, I could tell I was blushing because my face felt terribly hot and flustered. God, why did these things always happen to me?

"Don't worry I won't tell your father. So how is he doing?" She said setting down a tray of two glasses of lemonade and a pitcher.

After I finished wrapping him up with the bandage, without trying to blush, I took a glass of lemonade and took a sip. "Well he's breathing steadier now, but I don't think I can finish the healing tonight. I'm starting to get tired."

"Then just let him rest for now and you can get up early tomorrow to finish." She stated.

"Yah, I think I'll do that." I put the glass down and I look at the man lying on the bed, I just wish I knew his name.

Then out of the blue she said "You know, he is very handsome when you think about it. In respects to having human features and he doesn't have that bad of a body either!" I will never understand how I could be related to my mother sometimes. I looked at her like she grew four heads.

"Mother!" I was blushing even more now, I was just glad that he wasn't awake through this whole thing to hear or see anything.

Putting her hands on her hips and looking down on me, she said. "Well don't tell me you haven't noticed? You're a grown woman, it's about time you started thinking of these things. I'm just trying to give you options."

My mother was always trying to set me up with every young bachelor, doctor or man that was around my age. I believe it all started two years ago for my 18th birthday, I decided to go out on an all night training session instead of having a party or go out with some of my girl friends to some club. Like every other eighteen year old girl would do. She tired to make me stay at home and invite my friends over, I thought to myself 'What friends?' I was able to get away from her and get out of the house before she gave me the phone. I prefer being by myself so I won't risk having my heart break on some man that I know will never like me for me anyway.

I got up from the side of the bed and walked over to the door. I turned half away around so I was looking at her. "Goodnight Mother! I'll see you in the morning. We can talk in then, when I'm in the mood."

"Well what about him? Are you just going to leave him like that? What if he wakes up in the middle of the night?" She said coming over to stand beside me and we both looked over at his sleeping form.

"My room is just down the hall, I'll be able to feel anything if he tries it and plus I put a Ki restrain on him so he wouldn't be able to move anyway if he does." I smiled.

"I see." She said. We both went our separate ways to our rooms to turn in for the night.

I went into my room and closed the door, the only room separating my room and the guest room he was in, was a small bath room. He couldn't get away if he tried; he was much too weak at the moment. I walked over to my closet and walked inside over to one of the many wooden drawers, which held my pyjamas and undergarments. Not really caring what I was going to wear at night I simply took a pair of green short shorts, with a hole to accommodate my tail and a white tank top. That was comfy enough, and it's kind of warm out anyway. I looked over to my clock to see it was only ten twenty-eight, oh well I don't mind going to bed early. I was so tired to care and plus this way I can get up earlier and see how he is, like my mother said.

As I was getting under the comforter I was thinking about what my mother had said about him being handsome. When you think about it, he is really cute and he could probably bench press a house with those biceps…NO! You don't even know him yet…but he's just like you, you saw the way he as looking at you. Yah, most likely thinking of ways to kill me. Great now I'm going to be up all night thinking about this, why did my mother have to open up her big mouth?

"I just need to forget about all this and start fresh in the morning." I pulled up the blanket to my chest. "…maybe by then he'll wake up and he can tell me his name and where he came from." I yawned and turned over to my side.

I woke up to the sound of…nothing; at least I know he's not up causing any damage from his spot on the bed. I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table; it showed 8:37. I pull off the comforter and went over to my window on the left side of my bed and pulled open the green drapes, to reveal the huge window. The sun hit me and caused me to cover my eyes until they could adjust to the light. My window faced the back of the house, so I was able to see the field that I was in just the pervious night. Instead of it being dark, the grass was shiny from the morning dew that graced each blade. Everything seemed so peaceful; it made my happy to be out in the mountains and to be one with nature. It gave me strength, it's like I was feeding off the sunlight.

I turned around and looked at my door. "Hmm…maybe I can go check on him first before I go down for breakfast, he might be doing better?" I walked to my closet door and picked out a blue V-neck T-shirt and a pair of black form fitting shorts, which showed quite a bit of my legs. I hated baggy shorts because they always tend to ride funny, because of my tail.

I walk out of my room and as I was heading to the guest room, I heard a loud scream coming from inside the room. I walked up to the closed door where I could here my prisoner yelling and shouting violent curses. I couldn't help but smile.

Opening the door, I walked inside and then shut the door behind me. Whenever he had woken up and the bed was now a complete mess, but because of my restraint on him all he managed to do was mess up the sheets. He ceased his movement as soon as I came into the room.

"You know, you don't have to scream. I could here you half way down the hall, with all your cursing." I said placing one hand on my hip, grinning at him in his helpless position on the bed.

"YOU! What have you done to me? Where am I? I demand that you let me go this instant!" He yelled. He was trying to pull his arms and legs free; it looked like he was handcuffed with invisible handcuffs that were attached to the mattress. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I couldn't risk you waking up and destroying everything now could I?" I said sarcastically, all he did was give me a look of complete disgust.

"…and plus your not going anywhere with those injuries. You are way too damaged to do any fighting for a little while. At least you could do is thank me for helping you. I could have simple killed you, I'm stronger than you think, you know." I walked over the right side of the bed from my spot at the door; he never took his eyes off me.

I went over to the window and opened the drapes, when the light poured in; I thought I heard a hiss come from him.

"Well I don't need any of your useless remedies." He spat turning his over to not look at me or maybe it could have been the light.

"Yah, I'm sure that gash on your side would heal itself, unless you can heal it yourself?" I said walking over to the bed again.

"Gash!" he looked at me raising one eyebrow and then down at his chest to see if what I had said was true.

"That is nothing; it will heal in time…wait, what do you by mean heal it myself?" looking at me confused.

"Well I have the power to heal myself and others, but only when my energy level in not to low." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He gave me a look I didn't like very much, he was smirking at me in an evil way that only spelt trouble. "So you can sense energy levels?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" I took a step back, even though I knew it wouldn't' do anything because he was tide to the bed, but it still made me feel better.

"Then I'm sure that you know Goku and his little friends. You both can't live on this pathetic planet and not know that your powers exist." He said.

"Yes, your right about me being able to sense powers levels, but trust me when I say this that I'm the strongest and most likely the only person on this planet that can sense power levels or even has a high enough one to cause any damage or give any attention to. The only other strong power I felt other than my own, is yours." I said.

He looked at me for a moment and then he looked down, at first I thought he was staring at something, but then I realized that he was concentrating. Then I could feel a brush of power flow across me. That's when I understood, he was scanning the area to see if what I had said was true, but I told him that I was the only one on the _planet_ like this, not area. Or maybe he _was_ scanning the planet. I really didn't want to know what other abilities that he had that I didn't know about.

After about a minute, his eyes grew large, he then looked directly at me. After a moment of silence he spoke "…it seems…what you have said is true. Yet how could that be when you told me before that I'm on the planet Earth."

"Wait a minute…" gaining more courage I sat on the edge of the bed, causing my tail to rest on the bed and I looked towards the wall; thinking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen a little and to look at me for a moment and my tail.

"Did you see a black hole type thing? I saw one and then you fell out of it and that's when I found you on the mountain." I said looking at him.

Looking back up at me, he said "Yes! I do remember a worm hole. I must have been sent to another planet Earth…but wait I've been all over the universe and I only remember there being one Earth; with Goku and his little friends on it."

"…hold on one moment!" I said looking at him and placing my hands on the bed close to his chest, making his eyes grow wide again and to shift to the other side as much as he could, seeing he was attached to the bed.

"You've been all over the universe! Have you seen anyone that looks like me?" I said as my eyes grew with hope.

"Why would you want to know if there is anyone that looks like you, don't the people of this planet all look the same? Aren't you all the same race?" he looked at me strangely.

"…well not me. Everyone is human on this planet, but as you can see…" looking down at myself, with a bit of sadness in my voice "…I'm not really what you call a human."

"Hmmm…Well I've never seen a race like you before." Looking me up and down, which made be blush a little.

Gaining back my courage and trying to hide my blush, I wanted to change the subject. "Hold on you said before that you've been all over the universe, what do you do that allows you to travel so much?"

Looking at the ceiling he said. "I'm a Warlord and I conquer planets and take them for processing to see if they have any valuable materials on it where I can make more money and to own more planets than my idiotic brother and father."

Looking back at me and smirking again. "I'm very powerful, that's why it's so easy to take control over weak pathetic planets, but my men and troops handle most of the dirty work. Though I do have my share of my own fun once and a while, can't be getting soft now can I?"

Sitting back up straight to put distance between each other, my eyes grew wide, I couldn't believe what I just heard; could he really be an evil Warlord? How could anyone do such a thing for a living and sound so pleased with themselves? I couldn't even imagine all the people he's killed and all the homes he stolen, it made me sick just to think of someone doing that for pleasure.

"Well, I've never heard of you and I don't plan on knowing you either." Getting up from spot on the bed I turned to exit the room. I really didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

"Hey, wait! Your not just going to leave me here are you?" he said in a commanding voice trying to break free again.

"I will be back in twenty minutes to bring you your breakfast, until then you will lay there and behave." I pointed at the bed, I sounded like a school teacher disciplining her children. I opened the door to the hall, when I heard him ask me a question I wasn't expecting.

"What is your name?" I looked back and saw him staring at me; he wouldn't let me leave until I told him.

"My name is Amber." I said. I didn't think last names where important right now.

"Amber." A smile reached his lips as my name seemed to roll off his tongue; it sent a chill down my spine. "It suits you; you have a very fiery spirit." I wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there, how dare he claim that he knew me.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours, it's rude that I tell you mine and you not tell me yours." I said.

"My name is Cooler." He said. Both our eyes stared into each others for what seemed like hours.

I finally said something "I will be back in twenty minutes."

With that I closed the door. When it was shut I leaned my back on the door, with a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long day yet again. To make it all better, there was a mass murdering Warlord staying in the room two doors next to mine and now I was suppose to get his meals for him. All I could do was sigh and hope for nothing to bad to happen.


	5. Contemplative Kindness

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone!

I'm SOO sorry it's taken so long for me to start and post another chapter, it's just I've been so busy and I was gone on vacation for two weeks and every weekend this month. I'll try to post more chapters before I start school so you all have something to read. Because once I start school I don't know how often I can write, if I'm writing essays and drawing designs. I'm just so busy these days I have no idea where the time goes, lol.

Well here's another Chapter.

**_Chapter Five: Contemplative Kindness _**

When I went down to get our _guest_ the food I promised, I smelt that my mother was already up and making some coffee for herself and my father, I wasn't so much into the whole coffee thing; one it's really bad for you and two, it'll keep you awake for a few hours and then you end up asleep on the couch by mid-afternoon. Also the fact that I didn't like the taste much could have to do something with it. So I just end up sticking with my orange juice.

As I walked into the kitchen I glanced around and saw my mom behind the counter, her back facing towards me, my father was nowhere in site. Our kitchen would make Martha Stewart jealous, it would have to do with my mother being an Interior Designer and insists that she re-do each of our living spaces in almost every house we ever had and have. This particular kitchen has a rustic, warm feel about it. With a marble top island on the left hand center that contains a dishwasher on one side and high stools around the opposite side to eat. The stove was behind the island, built into the counter along the wall, with a metal fan ventilation system hanging over it. Numerous pots and pans hung over the island and there were flower arrangements placed here and there. Everything in our kitchen was color coordinated, ranging between orange, yellow, amber and red. It was all really beautiful, like something you would only see in a House and Home magazine. I found it looked really nice when the sun would start to set, because the kitchen faces the bay window to the back where the sun sets and it brings the colors out really nicely, with a faint glow bringing out all the colors. There was also a glass oval table positioned in front of the window that had six chairs around it, for eating. I think my mother is really good at what she does, she knows what she's doing and she can be very wise when you least expect it.

I sat down at the island and rested my hands on my chin and sighed to get her attention. She turned around from the coffee pot and looked at me.

"Oh, Good morning darling. I heard that your little friend's awake, how is he this morning?" she said getting a glass from the cabinet for my orange juice.

"I really don't feel like talking about it mom…" I looked out the window to avoid eye contact.

"Oh please tell me, how is he this morning?" she placed the cup in front of me and gave me a bottle of juice.

"…he's awake, but he is still physically damaged so I'll have to heal him today…but now I'm thinking I might just leave him like that and for him to heal himself." I was staring at the tiled counter and poured myself some juice from the bottle.

Knowing I couldn't get anything passed my mother; I decided that I would make it a little obvious that something was distressing me by saying that.

"Well now…I guess you're just going to have to tell me what is wrong now, other wise I'm going to have to force it out of you." She came around the island and sat down on the stool next to me.

I proceeded to tell her about what he had told me, about him being a Warlord and conqueror of thousands of planets and retaining huge armies at his fingertips where he took homes and families away from millions…no maybe billions of people. While re-telling all this to my mother and what he had said, got me to thinking, no one could possible be born like this, could they? She told me exactly what I was thinking about, that maybe he has some other reason for doing what he was doing. Then I remembered that he said he had a little brother and a father who where both in the same "business" as he was. Maybe it was some alien ritual where family members would par-take in the same "business" as their fathers, grandfathers and such…no it couldn't be that, could it? He seems far too egotistical and big headed to do what others tell him, even if it is his own family. And plus that alien thing just sounds stupid, though people do, do it here, even against the will of the children.

This is all so confusing to think about so early in the morning.

Maybe I'll ask him that later on, right now he is in my hands and on my planet and I'm going to do everything in my power to send him back to where ever he came from before he starts getting ideas of taking over my planet.

All the while, after our little discussion we both started with the cooking of today's breakfast; which consisted of Pancakes with bananas and maple syrup. Yummy, my favourite!

As I was cooking the pancakes my mother was at the table setting out some plates for my father, myself and her. I got a tray from the cupboard so I could bring _his majesty _his breakfast without making two trips. Just then my mother asked a question that kind of startled me.

"Oh…I just remembered. Did you find out his name?" She turned around and awaited my answer with anticipation.

Turning from the pancakes, I was confused to say the least. "Who's name?" I said.

"You know!" she said pointing up towards the ceiling, with a fork she was holding.

"Oh! Him!" I said after a few minutes, I had to think about that one for a bit. I'm really not a morning person. "His name is Cooler or that's what he said." I said bluntly and turned back to the pancakes.

"Cooler! Well that's an abnormal name now isn't it?" she didn't say anything else, she also seemed kind of happy, for reasons I do not know.

We had finished making breakfast without anymore talk of Cooler, I was glad for that, but my mother had a smile on her face that confused me to the greatest extent; as I said before. I then brought up his meal and I looked down at what I was to give him, I hope he likes Pancakes and Bananas? Maybe he won't even know what these are, well he was going to eat it weather he liked it or not.

I opened the door to his room and closed it behind me with my tail as to not drop anything.

"Well it sure did take you long enough? I thought you said you'd be only twenty minutes?" he looked at me with the utmost hatred and a look that could kill.

"Aww…well you had to give me enough time so I could poison it for you? Other wise the taste would be off." I said sarcastically and smiling as I sat down on the bed and placed the tray on its legs over top of his stomach. He just continued to stare at me for the longest time, and then glanced at his food I brought him and then looked back at me.

"Then tell me this, oh wise one? How am I to eat this _poisoned_ food if my arms and legs are attached to the bed?" he said.

Oh crap I had forgotten about that part. It was either let his arms go free so he could sit up. If I did; one he would most likely kill me, if he was as strong as he said he was. Or two, if I was lucky, maybe if he is still weak he wouldn't even be able to sit up, but I don't really want to take a risk at that one and end up dead. There was the other option…but then that means…

Gaining back my composure and coming to a decision I looked at him and said "Well then. I guess I'm just going to have to hand feed you myself then."

It took every amount of power in me from not laughing at his face, but then again this wasn't what I would want to do anyway either. But both he and I knew that that was going to be the only way he would get fed, so silently we agreed.

"…What is this anyway?" he asked after he regained his composer. He looked at the food in disgust and looked at me for an answer.

"Well its Pancakes, bananas with maple syrup poured over top. It's one of my mother and my specialties. We make it all the time." I picked up the fork and took some of the pancake with a bit of banana on it. "…and don't worry, I didn't poison it. I'm eating from the same batch as you are."

"I want to see you eat some first, to show to me that you're not lying." He hoped that he could somehow prove me wrong and win the verbal battle.

Knowing that he could never win, I took a bite of the pancake. "Mmm…see…ahh" After chewing the food a bit I stuck my tongue out to show him I was really eating it.

"That's disgusting!" he said turning his head away to not look. I hated when people did that, it always made me sick, so I somehow knew that it would bother him too.

"Here. Now eat." I said picking up more pancake and shoved it in his face.

"But you ate off that fork?" he said looking at it.

"Stop being a big baby and eat the food, it's good for you. You need energy and don't give me any excuses. I don't want to do this anymore than you do." He opened his mouth reluctantly and he ate the food.

Chewing a bit he processed what the taste was like. "Hmm…this is not that bad. What did you call this yellowish substance?" he swallowed and asked.

"It's called a banana." I said dully, how many times would I have to say it? I continued to feed him until the entire plate was gone, he seemed to like everything and boy did he have an appetite.

As I fed him I couldn't happen but to look at him once and a while, and I'm not just meaning his face and such. Hey! I am a girl and I can look can I? Wait didn't I just say before that I hated him…or something like it? Arrgg…this is all so confusing, I shouldn't even be thinking of this kind of stuff. As I looked once and a while I processed how much we both had in common; physically and the fact that he was a guy wasn't helping the matter, especially as I sat beside him spoon feeding him his meal. If I hadn't looked behind at my tail I would have never known that it was swaying with glee…and so was his.

When he was finished I took the tray away and placed it on the night stand and returned to the bed side. "There's something I want to ask you?" I looked at the floor; I have no idea as to why I was so nervous. Maybe I thought I could find the words there and not say something that would risk losing my head.

"For…um…what reasons do you do what you do? You know…kill people and take over planets." I looked at him and I suddenly regretted my question and how I worded it.

All I got was undying laughter and it was as evil as when I first heard it. "What? Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you? I do what I do; as you put it, because it gives me power beyond your dreams. I intend to take over the whole universe and I don't care how. I am the strongest person in the universe…or at least I plan to be. But don't worry it will happen, I get stronger as I train and as I survive each battle. At this rate no one can stop me." He said smirking and laughing trying to sound menacing, though it didn't have much affect since he was strapped to a bed.

Yes, he was going back to his own hell if it was the last thing I do.

"Well then I guess the next thing to do, would to get you back to _your_ own universe; as you put it." I said mockingly with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Yes…well…I'm not going to be able to get back if I'm tied to a bed now can I?" he said jokingly and if I wasn't mistaken his voice held a seductive tone.

Trying to keep the blood from rising anymore than it had I managed to say something to get myself out of my little corner he put me in. "Well even if I did free you from the shackles, I don't think you'd be able to move much anyway, what you did on the top of the mountain drained the last bit of strength out of you." I crossed my arms, knowing I won this battle and he knew I had won too.

"Although I could heal you to make the process go faster…" I rolled my eyes and jutted my hip out just a bit to make my point, doing so it caused my tail to sway slightly making it even better on my part.

His eyes got big as he looked at me, with hope and confusion. "Healing...you would heal me?"

I looked at him and I wasn't sure what I should say to answer that, was he actually going to accept my offer for the healing? Maybe I hadn't quite figured him out like I thought I had.

"Umm…well it's not that I want to…it's just you can go home much quicker that way, without having to wait." I said; I hoped I knew what I was doing.

I stood there for what seemed the longest time; he didn't say anything and just continued to look at me. He looked like he was studying me, trying to figure out how I worked and what my motifs where. It was one of the most uncomfortable moments in my entire life.

Then he decided to say something. "If I let you heal me, will it give me back all my strength?"

"…yes I believe so." Assuring myself that I can go through with this, I kept telling myself that if I didn't do it, it would only mean him staying here longer. Why did I even suggest this in the first place…oh right; to get him out of our house and off Earth. I just kept telling myself that it was all ok, but I kept trying to consider if I could do this any other way, than what I would have to do. That's when I completely forgot where I was until I heard him speak.

"Fine. Do as you must." He looked up waiting.

"You want me to do it right now?" I said almost horrified and staggered a bit.

"I want to get off this miserable planet as much as you want me off. So I was assuming you could do it right now, why is there a problem?" he looked at me with a brow raised, well I presumed that it was his eye brow.

I started blushing which made him even more confused as to why it was taking me forever to _get on_ with it…literally. Why was I going over something like this and seconded guessing myself, something as simple as this? Because…it wasn't. Oh this was going to be so embarrassing.

Looking down I said. "Please refrain from moving at all." He looked at me and was about to say something, but he stopped because I had moved from my spot on the floor and crawled onto the bed with him.

I lifted my left leg and placed it on his other side and placed both my hands on either side of his chest, so I was almost straddling him. I was on my hands and knees crouching over top of him, staring straight into his eyes. Now I remember why I don't heal anyone other than myself, unless it's absolutely necessary. I continued to stare at him dully, making him blush even more; if it was possible. I bent down, with my tail in the air so our noses where mere centimetres apart and I closed my eyes and gathered my energy.

The room suddenly became very still and quite and before I could try to figure out what was happening, a blast of energy filled the room. Spiralling around Amber was a maelstrom of her dark energy that grew with each passing second, if I wasn't strapped down to the bed and have at least some of my strength left I would have put up a barrier to protect myself. There was wind blowing by the force of the energy she was pushing out. I would have never guessed that so much power could have come out of such a fragile looking young women. Just then the storm subsided and the dark swirling mass was absorbed by Amber. She opened her eyes and when I looked inside them I didn't see what I had seen before, she looked like a completely different person, almost evil. Instead of sea green eyes all I saw was complete darkness, her eyes had become entirely black and I could see my own reflection staring back at me. I wasn't fond of this whole idea in the first place, so why had I agreed to do this? And WHY did she have to straddle me like this?

She then gently closed her eyes and opened her mouth a tiny bit as if to say something, at that very moment my entire body went numb and I felt some other force take over, how come I wasn't able to sense it? Still being able to see what was happening I became aware that I too opened my mouth just a bit, this happened and not to my own accord. Just then, what looked like the energy that was just circling her came out of her mouth and to enter my own. I had no idea what was going on, but all I knew was that I didn't like it one bit.

As the energy was entering my mouth she opened her black eyes, the darkness seeped out leaving her eyes and draining away, letting her eyes return to normal once again. That's when everything ended. Minutes passed and neither of us moved an inch, I was in such a state of shock I didn't know what to do, or what would even happen next. That's when I felt the numbness leave and I regained control over my body once again.

When I regained feeling I felt the power flow across my body from my head to my feet, filling each cell with power as it passed. I felt so full of life and strength, if it was possible, I felt even stronger than I was before maybe twice fold. I looked at my hand and flexed my arm, all my cuts and bruises where gone? My bicep expanded and I could feel the power flowing through my veins, it was amazing. Remembering Amber I looked up at her face which had move away giving us a bit more space, which I was thankful for and yet not…

She seemed different; her eyes, even though back to normal seemed dull and grey. She was frowning and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her arms and legs where shaking as she tried to keep distance between us and looked like she would collapse at any moment. Could healing require that much energy for just one person?

"How are you feeling?" she suddenly asked trying to smile, she said it in such a whisper that I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm fine." I wasn't sure what else to say, I had a sudden feeling that I didn't want to burden her anymore that I already had, which was very strange…

"That's good…now…we can…" before she could finish she started to faint or fall asleep, I wasn't sure what, but she started falling on top of me. But what could I do, I couldn't move? Just then feeling a loosing of the restraints around my arms and legs I took advantage of it and grabbed her shoulders to stop her fall.

Twisting around so now she was laying on the bed under me, I sat upright and gently laid her head on the pillow. She was fast asleep, I could tell by her light breathing and how her chest slowly was rising up and down. I looked at her sleeping form and wondered why she would do such a thing if she knew what the consequences where? She could have maybe killed herself if she pushed anymore, why would she do that for someone she didn't even know? I will never understand women.

"Thank-you." I whispered into her ear and pulled the covers up so she would be comfortable. I wouldn't let anyone know that I could be possibly be warming up to someone or even treat someone with…kindness, especially a woman. I really need to get out of here.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all who reviewed, much obliged!

I want to hear your comments on this chapter and see how I did. Sorry to Cassie Knight for not sending you this story first but I really wanted it to get posted. I was going to send it before I left on yet again another vacation for the weekend, but we where leaving and I didn't have time. So when I got back I just decided to post it, I think you all waited long enough for this…I have!


	6. Breaking down Barriers

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and remember I won't post any new chapters unless I get reviews.

In case any of you where wondering about the switching of POV's from Amber's to Cooler's, I would like to thank Cassie Knight for bringing it up. I know it was sudden, but in my original version I had a nice little star breaker to show you all the change, but because of the ridiculous settings on Fan fiction I couldn't get it on the webpage, grrrr. So for all of those who where reading this now you know. Also I meant to have a change in POV's because well…you'll find out in this chapter. Just to let you all know its back to Amber's POV, so none of you get confused.

..:x X x:..

**_Chapter Six: Breaking down Barriers _**

Darkness, that's all I saw for the longest time, when I think about it I don't even know how long I was out of it…or what had even happened. I woke up and I felt a soft squishy surface under me and what was most likely a blanket placed on top of me. I opened my eyes and to my surprise it was dark all around me, I couldn't even see my hands. Where in the world was I? I looked around and saw a digital clock that read 10:06, wherever I was it was night. I looked around more and when my eyes started adjusting to the darkness I recognized the place as one of our guest rooms…wait a minute this is the guest room that…so I wasn't dreaming.

I sat up instantly and soon regretted it because every one of my muscles where screaming at me in pain, I fell back down on the bed in defeat. If only I could get my hand to move to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. I concentrating on all my strength I had left into moving my arm, I manage to lift it up and turn on the switch to the lamp. My eyes squinted in pain until they again adjusted to the sudden brightness. I looked around the room and suddenly lost the ability to talk, everything in the room was scattered in every which direction and most of the fragile things were broken. One thing that truly horrified me was the wallpaper all along either side of me and in front; where the door was, was ripped to shreds and was scorched, including the ceiling and floor all around the bed. As I scanned the room in my fear of perhaps seeing anything that looked like blood; which I didn't see, I noticed that everything was destroyed, everything…but the bed. That's when the events of the pervious night came flooding back into my head, I looked around again but the person I was looking for was nowhere in sight. That's just great I can't move and a murdering Warlord is on the loose, now I really remember why I don't heal people often.

I really want to get out of this bed.

Just then the door opened and in stepped my mother, dressed for bed and carrying a towel and hot water, which I presumed was for me.

"Thank goodness, you're awake. I was starting to get worried when the afternoon passed and you still hadn't awoken." She came over and put the towel and water down, then sat on the edge of the bed and placed he hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.

"Mom, where is Cooler?" I said steadily, I was thankful that she was still alive and well.

"Cooler is gone, he said he was…"

"Gone! What do you mean gone? Where? When? WHY did you let him go?" I shouted, I sat up in rage suddenly forgetting the pain.

She was shock at my sudden outburst; I could see in her eyes she was hurt and angry by my sudden outburst.

"A bit after you went up to give him his breakfast he came down, and you weren't with him. Around 4:00 this afternoon he said he couldn't wait anymore and he needed to get going, he didn't tell me what for though or where he was going, but I allowed him to leave because I have no authority not too. So I've been taking care of you all day." She said looking at me.

"Wait a minute…he spent the entire day here? He didn't hurt you did he?" I sat up a bit more, the pain was absolutely unbearable and I guess my mother could tell so she helped me lay back down.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt me. I hardly even saw him today, the only times where; just this morning when he came down and when he came to tell me that he was leaving. I have no idea where he was the rest of the day." She placed the blanket back on top of me and placed the warm wet towel on my head.

"…he seems like a stubborn man, very edgy too. He kept our conversations bleak and short, I don't think he's very sociable." If I wasn't hurting so much I would have laughed at that comment, she didn't know how right she was.

"Oh that's right he came to me one other time during the day, he asked me where the place was where you had found him. I wonder why he wanted to know that?" she said clueless to the upcoming situation.

"…and you told him!" I stared at her, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Well yes, I don't see why not. What harm can come from it?" I guess she was right there, if she told him I found him at the top of the mountain he would stay there to try to find a way to get back home. That made it easier for me, when the time comes for me to go look for him.

"Do you think you know where he is?" She asked.

"I think I have an idea." I looked around the room again until my eyes landed on the window with the open curtain.

My mother soon left the room and I got some rest to recuperate. Since I couldn't move an inch I figured it would be ok to sleep one night and recover my strength before I went to go look for him. I hoped he wasn't doing anything that he would soon regret, because he would have to answer to me. Heck, even if he wasn't destroying everything in sight I'm still going to give him a tough lashing for leaving.

..:x X x:..

It was morning, early morning and I was starting to feel much better. I could now move freely and walk with no trouble. I got up and looked out the window to the back yard, out there somewhere was Cooler and only god knows what he is doing. I went to my room down the hall and went to my closet to get properly dressed. I decided that a pair of short shorts and a T-shirt would be ok, I wasn't planning on being out there long, I had a general idea of where he was and as my powers came back to me, I could feel his presence more and more.

I went down stairs and didn't find my parents, so I assumed they weren't up yet. So I grab the nearest breakfast item; cereal and gobbled it down, I didn't want to waste anytime. And with that I was out the back door and dashed toward the mountain top where I was just two days prior.

When I got to the top I went straight for the place where I had found him, passing the fallen log and little family of rabbits which were thankfully still hopping in peace looking for food. I saw that all the animals where still alive and doing their normal day-to-day itinerary and no one was injured. Passing the same two trees I looked upon the spot where I had met Cooler, the one man I was now looking for. Where could he be?

Again my question was answered as I felt his power come up from behind me.

"Well, well she's finally out of bed and I thought I had killed you in your attempts to cure me. I guess your not as foolish and weak as I thought you were." I heard from behind me, why did he always sneak up behind me all the time?

Not being able to move I was slightly nervous and I had no clue as to why. When he saw I wasn't going the move, he came around from his spot to stand in front of me. I watched him and his every step.

Finding my voice and swallowing hard twice and asked. "Have you been here the entire time…since…yesterday?"

"Yes." He folded his powerful arms across his chest and stared at me. "…about five hours after you healed me, I figured I would get a head start back and see what I could find here."

That's what my mother had said too, then I guess it was all true, but one question still raked my brain.

"Why did you wait five hours before coming here?" I looked at him.

He uncrossed his arms and just looked at me for a few minutes and turned around. "It's none of your business in what I do with my time. I did what I did and that's final." I smiled and whispered a faint 'Thank-you' after he walked away. I wasn't sure if he heard it, but I didn't want to say it out loud.

"So have you found anything or figured out something about how to get back?" I walked up to him where he was examining the ground on which he landed and made the small crater.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Well what have you been doing here all this time! Admiring the trees and feeding the birds!" I said placing my hands on my hips to make my point.

He then stood up quickly and spun around, his eyes where wide in anger and that's when I believed I had made my death wish, but I wasn't fazed. If he wanted to get back so badly he should have figured something during this time, I mean come on it's been at least twelve hours. He then walked up close to me so there was about only a few inches between us.

"You listen here; I could snap you in two and feed you to what ever lives on this filthy planet. You got it? So don't open that big trap of yours unless I say so?" He clenched his fist twice to make his point and his tail slapped the ground creating a small crack in the earth.

I raised an eye brow and awaited any attack that I was sure he would throw at me. But nothing came; he just turned around and growled.

"Alright, well two heads are better than one, so I'll trust your word that there's nothing and help you figure out what to do." I sat cross legged on the ground and stared at the ground.

He turned back around to say something and seemed to loose his words for a moment and looked at me strangely, like I was crazy. "…and just how, may I ask, are you going to do that if your staring at the grass?"

"If I try to concentrate on too many things I loose track, so I need to be preoccupied in nothing else other than what I'm doing. Which is helping you find a way home." I said not looking up from the grass that I was now pulling and throwing over my shoulder.

He stared at me dumbfounded and placed his hand on his forehead. "Great I'm stuck in the woods with a five year old." He sighed.

"HEY! I'm a lot older and mature-er than I look. If you haven't noticed I am a grown woman." I huffed to make my point and stuck out my chest, trying to make myself look taller which was difficult because I was on the ground.

He stared at me even more lost and if I wasn't mistaken a slight blush crossed his features and left just as fast. "Are all you women the same or am I just lucky?"

I was slightly confused at that statement and how it corresponded to me so I just chose to ignore it and continued to think and stare at the grass. I think because I did nothing, it got him more mad and he just walked over to one of the rocks and sat down and closed his eyes; meditating.

Before he did, he said one last thing. "Also 'mature-er' is not a word." I just looked with all the anger I could muster and hope somehow he would drop dead.

He sat on the rock in deep meditation and I started to get a stiff back from sitting so I move so I was lying on my back and gazing at the tree tops, I propped my hands behind my head and closed my eyes taking in the fresh air and relaxing atmosphere. We both sat in our spots for a while until something finally came to mind. "I have an idea." I sat up from lying on my back.

"Well let's hear it; I highly doubt it will be sensible." He opened his eyes and looked at me while I was pouting my lip and sticking out my tongue.

"…Well since we both haven't been here to see if the black hole opened again, we should wait here until it does. Because if it opened already once here then it should open up again." It was the only logical thing to do, we couldn't possibly know when it would open again and we have no ability to sense it coming until it does come back.

"Good thinking, and to think it only took you twenty minutes. When I already thought of it ages ago." He smiled and half laughed.

"Well if you thought of it already, why didn't you say anything!" I screamed getting up from my spot. "…and I'll have you know I'm very smart!" I retaliated from his pervious statement.

He was going to shout back only for me to interrupt him. "And, I'm getting really fed up with you treating me like I'm some piece of shit off the street. I may be a woman but I'm just as capable at anything like you." I was now panting from all the screaming, so I thought I'd let him have his turn.

"Fine." Was all he said, he then closed his eyes again and continued to meditate.

"What do you mean 'fine', aren't you going to yell back at me like you always do?" I was shocked to say the least, I was surely expecting more than that to come out of him.

"No." He said opening his eyes.

I sat back down, slightly defeated and not sure what to say. Does this mean he's agreeing with me or is he just toying with me? I looked back down at the grass and saw a small ant crawling over some blades scurrying around for food. I was now really confused to say the least, but kind of glad also. Maybe he's thinking about everything that I've done for him and that he should be more grateful.

"I have one question for you though?" he continued after I sat down. "Why did you say we?"

"We, for what?" I asked.

"When you said that, _we_ should wait here for the black hole to reappear." He asked perplexed as to why I would wait with him for it to come back, not knowing how long it will be for it to show up.

"Well I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself; you should at least know that by now. I brought you back to my place to fix you up, didn't I? So why shouldn't I wait here to make sure you get back home?" I said hoping he would understand my logic.

He was certainly astonished to say the least, and I think I confused him even more, by the look on his face. He then regained his composer and turned away from me.

"I don't need your sympathy, yes I accepted it before. But now it is different, I don't need a baby sitter." He said.

"How is it different? Maybe I want to be here for my own reasons, you ever think of that?" I got up and started walking over to him.

When I was getting close his turned back around and sat up straight almost ridged; a good four inches taller than me. He looked at me and tried to keep some distance between us, if I wasn't mistaken he seem a little unsure. He of course didn't show it and remained calm.

"If you want to stay here then fine, stay. But I warn you, you get in my way and I will kill you." I pointed at me then made a fist, I couldn't help but smile, which made him more uneasy.

"Great! Then I'll just head back and get a few things." I said turning around, heading back down the mountain.

"Wait, what? What things?" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

"If you think I'm going to live out here and without any previsions or gear then you got to be kidding me?" I took his hand off my shoulder and turned back around. He just stared at me as I walked back.

Grunting he turned back to his spot to meditate until I came back.

..:x X x:..

I came back two hours later, with three full large back packs; one containing food and pots, pans with other cookware and the other filled with my clothes and toiletries. The last one only had two sleeping bags and a blanket. I then had a tent and poles in a duffle bag for sleeping. I came back to the site and found Cooler sitting in the same spot I had left him in; on his rock. He actually looked kind of cute sitting there with his arms cross looking mean; I couldn't help but laugh which caught his attention. He then looked at me with wide eyes as I dropped the four huge bags with its contents.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" He asked looking at the bags then back at me.

"Well I don't know, but you can't ever be too prepared." I then started getting the tent out with its poles and setting up.

"Trust me I think you'll be prepared even if the apocalypse hits." He got up and walked over to my clothes bag. Kicking it he asked. "What's this?"

Looking up from kneeling on the tent, where I was sliding in the poles, I said. "That is my clothes bag." I then looked back down and continued what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted.

"What! Your clothes bag is as big as the food bag, how much do you need?" He said astonished that I could possibly have that many clothes.

"Well I don't plan on going back everyday to get more clothes nor do I feel like doing laundry all the time, so I brought more so I wouldn't have too." I had just finished the tent and walked over to him, where he was now looking at the bag with the two sleeping bags.

"What's in this one, dare I ask?" he picked it up with one hand.

Opening the bag up as he held it, I pulled out one of the sleeping bags. "I don't plan on sleeping on the hard ground. I also brought one for you too." He grunted in response.

"I don't need a sleeping bag, I can sleep anywhere." He said dropping the bag.

"Well that's good for you, but I can't sleep unless it's on a cushiony surface. But that's ok, that just means more for me." I picked up the bags and walked over to the tent and threw in the sleeping bags and my clothes and zipped up the door. He just stared at me the entire time.

I came back and crossed my arm, mocking him which made him angry and to grunt in response. "I guess one of us should go find wood to make a fire for lunch." I gave him a look that said if you don't find the wood then you'll have to start making the dinner. Knowing him I don't think he would touch a pot or any cookware item with a ten foot pole.

He didn't say anything and just walked off in to the woods muttering and grunting as he went to find wood. I smiled and open the pack of food and got started on lunch.

..:x X x:..

**Author's Note: **Well I think I answered Chrosis's statement about when someone was going to look or answer to Cooler in the wrong way, lol. I'm sure if it was anyone else they would be dead by now, but Amber is holding her own very well.


	7. Prelude to Power

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but school has just started and it's taking up all my time. Thanks to those have reviewed, but please if you haven't and you're reading my story. Please review, I'm asking nicely. It shows to us writers that we actually have people reading our story and it gives us encouragement to write more chapters and stories. So read and review!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**_Chapter Seven: Prelude to Power _**

When he left I had prepared the food for lunch and other simple enmities. I decided to construct a fire pit that was now only just awaiting the wood, as was I. Since Cooler had left thirty minutes had passed since he went to go look for wood. I sat on one of the logs that I had placed around the fire pit. My arms and legs crossed, twitching slightly in anticipation and aggravation. I was getting bored just sitting here and having no one to talk to. Surprisingly, I wanted Cooler to come back soon, before the silence soon took over my mind.

Just then I heard the frightening squawks of some little birds from behind me along with a strange squeaking. Birds flew over my head scattering in all directions to get away from what ever had scared them. And what ever it was, it was coming in my direction. I put up my guard immediately and turned around on my spot on the log.

All I saw were trees, endless forest that emitted a cool dank smell of animals and dew that was now starting to evaporate from the heat of the sun. Then more trees. Wait, were these ones floating?

Out of the forest emerged several trees; whole trees, floating on their sides that were coming towards me. I've seen weird things, but this was ridiculous.

"I got your fire wood that you wanted." I heard someone say, it was almost like the trees were talking to me. Now I know I've gone crazy.

My eyes then grew wide at the sight before me. Carrying the trees was none other than Cooler, he had them resting on his shoulder and had his arm out supporting them from underneath. Together they must have weighed over a good five tons, and he was holding them like they were nothing. I couldn't help but stare as he dropped them off to the side.

"Is this enough?" he asked.

"….I think you got enough for a small house." I said after a moment.

"I just don't want to have to go back." He stated. Turning around and walking back to the logs. He picked one up with one hand and threw it into the air. He raised one finger and shot a series of laser beams that sliced through the log. All leaves were incinerated along with half of the branches. Within twenty second all that remained of the tree was a perfect pile of logs, neatly arranged on the ground. That would have to have been the coolest thing I've ever seen…ironically done by a man named Cooler. Ok, maybe I should just keep that one to myself.

I was in complete awe at the small amount of power that it took for him to complete such a large task. And he didn't even have to move. He then brought over some logs in one arm and some kindling in another.

I just watched as he dropped them into the fire pit and shot a beam of energy at the wood causing it to burst into flames.

"There, now make the food. I'm hungry." He crossed his arms and looked at me to encourage me to move from my spot, that I now seemed rooted too. I would usually retort back for bossing me around like that, but I was hungry myself and I didn't feel like arguing when I was hungry.

x X x

It wasn't the best food I ever had, but I always thought that campfire food; especially Hotdogs, was really good cooked over a fire. Cooler was now lying down on the log to my right and was rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. He had one leg propped up while the other rested on the ground. We were finished our lunch and just sitting…and lying, awaiting for something else to happen. Or for someone to say something to break this undying silence. I was watching his tail as it sung from side to side, then glanced down at my own. They really did look a lot alike, other than color, I wonder if he had the same weakness as me with his tail?

Cooler got up, startling me and started walking into the woods heading down the mountain.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting up.

"None of your business." He continued walking.

"I think it kind of is. I need to know in case something happens." I chased after him until I was behind him. His tail was swaying back and forth enabling me to get too close without stepping on it.

"Well if a fleet of spaceships come, then you can warn me." He said sarcastically, continuing to walk forward.

Watching the ground to make sure I didn't step on his tail I suddenly ran into something very hard. Not knowing what I had run into I instinctively put up my hands to protect myself, which I now regretted. Slowly looking up I realized it was him and my hands were resting gently on his broad chest. For some strange reason he had stopped and turned around. Wasn't sure if he was going to say something, but when I ran into him, any thoughts he had must have vanished. I looked up into his dark red eyes, completely mesmerized, while he looked down at me, staring into mine. We stood like that for a few seconds until I realized the position we were in. And I think he just seemed to notice too. As if an electric shock went through us, we pushed away, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. I was blushing furiously.

Turning back around to face him, he had spun in the other direction and had his arms crossed. He didn't look like he was going to say anything too soon, so I spoke first to change the subject. I just couldn't stand an uncomfortable silence. "Um, I just wanted to know where you'll be. Just in case." I looked at my hands, hoping he wouldn't look at me. I could tell this day was going to get much worse, maybe it was woman's intuition.

He sighed and spoke. "I'm going to the lavatory."

"The what!" I asked.

"The Bathroom!" He yelled turning around with a red face from embarrassment and rage.

I was surprised at his sudden outburst as he glared at me. He was breathing heavy trying to cover his embarrassment and suppress the redness.

"Well if that's all you have to do then you could have told me that, to save us from having to go through all this. Sheesh!" I then turned around and strutted angrily back to the camp. I didn't want to be where he was going. I'll never understand men, they keep everything to themselves. And who calls a bathroom a lavatory?

He came back a few minutes later and sat back on the same log. He gave me a dirty look then crossed his arms and closed his eyes. I just remained in my spot on the log and stared at him, with a smile on my face. I have to admit, what happen was kind of funny.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, breaking the silence yet again.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said sitting in his spot, while he kept his eyes closed.

"Well I'm bored, I need to do something." I wined resting my chin on my hands. He couldn't just expect me to sit here all day? I need to move.

We both sat, while he continued to meditate. I would glace at him then at the ground occasionally, hoping one would inspire me to think of something to do.

Then I got an idea.

"You want to spar?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me and raised one eye brow wondering in interest. He then gave me a once over, which made me uncomfortable. It also reminded me of the incident that happened before. This made me blush all over again, one day I know I'm going to get a nosebleed.

"Fine." He said suddenly getting up. As I looked at him when he stood up, it came to me what I had just put myself in. I come up with the dumbest ideas sometimes; maybe what he said before was true. I really don't think well when I'm bored. I knew right then that I was going to die or pummelled. Either way it was going to hurt a lot. I didn't even measure up to him in our calm states and his biceps were large enough to crush small boulders.

We relocated to one of the many open fields surrounding the mountain so we could have more space to fight in and not be concerned with trees or any wild life in the area. If my assumption was right, we would need as much space as possible.

"Are you sure we're not too far?" I asked looking if I could see anything, like houses or people.

"Were far enough, now stop you yammering and get into your stance." He said lowering into his, steadying his feet firmly on the ground.

I glare at him, irritated. Oh he's just asking for a pounding, and I was ready to deliver. I bent my knees and placed one foot far behind the other, crouching and reaching my equilibrium. I arched my back so it was curved slightly which looked like I was going fall backwards. I always liked this stance, if fooled my opponent into thinking that I was off balanced. And it was working on Cooler; he gave me the oddest look.

"That's your stance?" He said half laughing. "Then this fight will end sooner than I thought." He lowered more and pushed off his back leg.

He was aimed right for me, flying head first. He swung his left leg as if to hit my back where it was arched, and before he hit me, he vanished! I was surprised at first then pushed out my senses to try to find him. I found him just in time, before he came crashing down on top of me.

I flew off to the side and he crashed in the ground where I just stood. Gathering a small energy blast in my hand I shot into the cloud of dust, where he was, or where I thought he was. Knocking the air out of my lungs, his fist was now firmly planted in my stomach. Why didn't I see that coming?

We continued on for a few minutes throwing a series of punches at each other, some missing, others hitting their mark. We then flew into the air each trying to counter the others hits. He was going to spin around to hit me with a roundhouse when I saw that his tail was unprotected. Perfect!

I ducked under the kick and grab onto his tail, holding on with both hands to not lose this chance. He was utterly surprised to say the least. A look of shock was all I saw before I started spinning round and round, gaining speed as I spun. When I was at a speed which I was sure he couldn't stop himself, I let go. He went flying into the air and crashed landed in the side of the mountain. Swarms of birds flew from their homes and numerous trees fell from their spots. So much for not hurting the wildlife.

He came out a moment later gasping for breath, which didn't last long. He regained his composure and spoke. "Not bad…for a woman. I have to admit I didn't see that coming. But I warn you, it won't work on me again." He smiled which gave me goose bumps. What was he going to do? I hope he hadn't forgotten that this was just a playful spar, well maybe not so playful anymore. But that 'woman' remark wouldn't go unheeded, he would pay for that.

I flew at top speed towards him, ready to throw a punch at his chest. He blocked it, along with every other punch and kick I tried. He wasn't even hitting me back, which got me madder. Time for one of my secret tricks, this one he won't be able to withstand. I jumped back and crossed my arms to form an X.

Gathering my energy and concentrating hard, I managed to create four other images of myself. A handy trick if I wanted to be in more than one place at a time. His eyes grew wide as he looked at every one of my clones. We flew off towards him, coming at different directions. He readied himself for the impact, until we change direction. We began circling him like a bunch of vultures, stalking their prey. Scowling as he looked at each one of us to see which one was the real me. The best thing about this technique was it was undetectable, no one has ever found the real me or even beaten this attack and he wasn't about the start. Darting at him and psyching out at the last minute, we where starting to confuse him. I felt like a kid, playing a game that I didn't want to end. As we darted in and out, he got angrier, which was making me happier. I loved doing this!

Having my clones continuing with the fake attacks, I shot up into the air. Luckily he didn't notice that one of the Amber's had vanished. Taking my chance, I vanished all my clones and shot down, aimed right at him. He noticed that my clones were all gone and tried to find me, but it was too late.

Flipping in mid air I landed in a sitting position on his shoulders, he was shocked to say the least. I wrapped my legs around his arms and grabbed them from behind. I pulled on his arms overextending them; I could hear slight pops as I pulled harder. He screamed in pain and anger.

"You give up?" I asked trying to look at his face, as I sat on top of him. He was under my complete control, or so I thought.

"Never!" He said looking up at me. Then I remembered that I forgot to wrap my tail around his legs, so that meant they were still free.

He flipped backwards, so I landed on my back, hard. Loosing my grip on his arms he got free and spun around so he was on top of me. My mind was screaming with embarrassment as I looked up at him, while he lay on top of me, but I knew I had to keep my cool. If I showed any weakness he would take control. He then sprung up and shot an energy blast right at my face. Certainly that had to be unfair.

Everything was black for a few minutes; actually I don't know how long I was out for. All I knew was that I needed to get back on my feet and find Cooler. I managed to open my eyes, where I was met with dust, which burned my eyes more. When it settled I got up from my engraved spot on the ground. Rubble fell and dust off me as I got up, I quickly looked at myself and saw numerous cuts and soon to be bruises. Great, tonight I'll be covered in bandages. Because I certainly wouldn't have the energy to heal myself.

I scanned the area around to see if I could find my opponent. Then I felt something I didn't like. I looked up and saw none other than Cooler. He was gathering energy, which was rising to a dangerous point. He better not do anything stupid.

It continued rising and rising. He then raised his hands above his head, where his energy started gathering in one concentrated spot. He was forming an energy ball!

I was shot with immediate fear, from the fact that I couldn't withstand such a large blast. And if I couldn't redirect it away from where he was going to shoot it; which from where I was, would certainly hit the planet and most likely blow it up!

Does that mean what he said before was a lie? I know that he doesn't care for this planet, but after everything I've done for him, you'd think he'd spare my home planet. Maybe he made up his mind and took this opportunity to kill me off along with my home and its citizens. What was I going to do?

He continued to gather his energy all the while the massive ball began to grow bigger and bigger. His face; blanked with no emotion while his eyes just bore into mine, as he held the thing that would end my life along with everyone of this planet. He really was a heartless bastard!

I had no choice; I promised myself I wouldn't do it. But this current situation has called for drastic measures. I just hope I won't end up the one killing off my home planet.

I started to power up, my energy passing my limit that I allowed during fights. It grew along with the energy ball. If I was to stop it, I would have to pick up the pace. I screamed, focusing all my anger towards him and what I had to do. I didn't have a lot of time to think after that. I wasn't really sure what happened next, but what shocked me was that; even through my blurred vision, I saw the massive ball begin to lower. Either at me or the ground itself, I wasn't quite sure.

I scream so much that my throat began to throb, getting very thirsty. I could see the ball heading straight for me, but it seemed to be coming at me from a different angle. Wasn't Cooler up higher off the ground before? Well I guess it didn't matter at this point, I hadn't gathered enough energy to stop it.

It came closer to me as I put the energy, I had gathered into a force field, which I hoped would keep me alive. AS it hit me, I was so sure that I had died, I didn't know how it was suppose to feel, but it felt strangely like a hot flash that we woman get when going through our monthly cycle. Does everyone feel this when they die? Because I don't think woman want to be reminded of the constant discomfort that we had to deal with all our lives. Then everything went dark.

A strange light filled my closed eyes so I only saw the redness of my blood flowing in my eyelids, assuming it was the light of heaven. Hoping that was where I was. Blood? Seeing the light? Wasn't I dead? Those were the things that people are suppose to see when they die, aren't they? I'm not any religious practitioner, but this was getting all too real from me not to believe.

I opened my eyes slowly; I still had my physical body. Does that mean I'm not dead? I opened them further and when my vision came back, I was met with the bluest sky I had ever seen, with small little clouds that appeared here and there. I wasn't dead!

I sat up surprisingly without much pain and looked down at myself. Still the same cuts and bruises from before, but with some added burns that were starting to swell. I glanced up and saw everything around me from before, the grass, the field, the mountain and a very large half moon crater that started about fifty feet in front of me and ended about another forty behind me. That wasn't there before?

Everything came flooding back to me and I came to the conclusion that, what I had seen, was actually Cooler lowering towards the ground before throwing the death ball. Now one question came to my mind, where was Cooler?

I scanned the area hoping in finding him. I didn't want him thinking that he killed me and now he could go finish off everyone else. I had to find him quickly. I stood up to get a better view and looked around while trying to sense him.

"Cooler!" I yelled, I didn't know how much that would help, but I had tired everything else. That's when I heard a faint grunt from my right.

"Cooler?" I walked over to where I had heard the grunt come from. And to my greatest surprise there was Cooler, lying on the ground battered and bruised. This was bringing back memories.

I knelt beside him and poked him like I had done before, instead this time I got a reaction.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. "What the hell was that for?" He opened his eyes and looked at me; his eyes were filled with pain and humiliation.

"I was just making sure that you were still alive, but now that I know you are..." I said looking at him, scowling. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, forcing his face to the side. He turned his head back around slowly and glared hauntingly, but I was too pissed to care.

"What the fuck was that for!" I screamed.

His anger turned to confusion. "What was what for?" he screamed back.

"That whole energy ball shit? What were you thinking? I could have died!" I yelled more, getting closer to him with each word.

Reversing my technique back at me, he sat up, which caused me to fall back on my butt. He got up slowly, his face filled with pain as he did, most likely from all his wounds. Wait a minute; I hardly touched him during the fight, so how could he be this badly damaged?

"I wasn't going to kill you. I wouldn't hurt you or this planet and I always keep my word. You said you wanted to fight and that's how I fight. I also was testing your power, yet in the end I was the one who failed. Now stop screaming like a harpy and let me be!" He tired to get up once and failed. Finally getting up the second time, he was on his feet; he turned away from me and walked towards the mountain looking defeated.

I never felt so ashamed in my life, I felt really bad. How could I think such a thing? I thought I had read him clearly, yet I found out I was the one who was wrong. Maybe I'm not so good at reading people like I thought I was. Maybe he's not so bad, he did keep his word. Wait! Did he say that he would never hurt me? What does that mean? This was all so confusing and all in one day.

"Cooler, wait!" I got of from my spot and ran towards him. He turned around to watch me run up; I stopped in front of where he stood.

"What?" He said slowly, he looked almost sleepy, which was very strange for him.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at him, with a concerned and pleading look. Then I did something which I wouldn't think I'd ever do; I hugged him. Wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his chest. He looked at me with a loss for words. I'm pretty sure no one has ever treated him this way, because his arms went up in an attempt to not touch me. Slowly he lowered his hands and placed them on my shoulders, pushing me away to arms length. I think he knew I had meant it, and answered by turning around.

"Let's go back to camp." Was all he said. He walked a few feet then flew into the air back towards camp. I began to wonder what exactly had happened just a few minutes ago. And what had got Cooler so upset with in the first place? I'll have to ask him later, right now I'm looking forward to a nice warm shower. Oh no! I forgot we're in the woods. Where am I to find a place to bathe? Because I'm certainly not showering with him around. Another problem I had to fix…great.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Author's Note Very Important: **On Wednesday September 13, 2006 there was a tragic incident at Dawson College. If you saw it on National News you would know that a 25 year old male went on a shooting rampage and injured 20 people on the street and second floor, one now has passed on. I dedicate this chapter to all my friends and fellow students at Dawson College that was in the school at that tragic time. Violence is _never_ the answer and is a very serious issue. I am thankful to be alive today and grateful that I had left my class which finished at 12 on the third floor and was gone before anything had started. I just wished that everyone could have been as lucky as me.


	8. Bathing Guests and Peeping Toms

**Author's Note: **Hey Sorry about the delay guys. I'm sure you all mad or something, but I've just had so much work to do. College is draining me of all my energy and will to write. And I've also started my second story, so I'll be writing that too. But I promise I'll get as many chapters written as possible so don't give up on me.

Well here's another chapter and I can tell you now that it's a real good one, giggles. Contains some swearing.

Disclaimer: (Haven't done it in a while, because I've always forgotten) I do not own any Dragonball Z Characters.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Bathing Guests and Peeping Toms _**

I watched Cooler fly ahead of me as thoughts of the past days events were passing though my head. I would have never thought I was going to be where I was right now and with whom I was with. I spent my whole life thinking that I was alone in the world, to never have the possibility of making friends, because of who I was. Yet he hasn't treated me in the way that everyone else does when I meet someone for the first time. Then again why would he; he's a space Warlord. He has probably been all over the universe; I'm most likely the least strange person he's met.

Most if not all people I meet need to look twice at me to make sure what their seeing is right. Even extra terrestrial research specialists, who have been told in advance of my physical differences, will stand in a stupefied awe when face to face with me. You think watching all the science fiction movies in today's world would be enough? But then again those things are never right anyway.

But right now I wasn't the least bit concerned with all those people back home, other than my parents. I hope their not too worried about me, it's been a long time since I left. I'll have to go back tomorrow to tell them I'm ok, that is if the worm hole doesn't show.

That's right; we are out here for that one reason and to get Cooler back home, I had completely forgotten it. That meant I would never see him again and he would be gone forever.

Then why does it hurt so much to think of that?

I looked at him again as he began to descend into the trees, to our 'campsite' on the level part of the mountain. If I pushed aside the fact about him being a mass murdering killer and conqueror, he would be an average six foot tall, white and purple lizard. That sounded even more stupid then I thought. Well technically he hasn't killed anyone in this dimension, so here he wouldn't he a killer right? This is getting all so complicated, why did I allow myself to fall for him? Have I really even fallen for him, maybe I'm just dreaming and going crazy? What I really wanted now was a warm bath that will clear up my head so I can think more on this.

When we landed Cooler walked over to his 'seat' and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Cooler?" I asked hopefully.

He opened one eye and sighed. "What?"

"Would it be ok if I just went to have a bath before I make dinner?' I asked him.

"Do what ever you wish. Just leave me be." He closed his eyes once more in meditation. Looked like he was still angry at what happen before.

I went to the tent and gathered my toiletries for my bath and a change of clothes for afterwards. After fighting all day you certainly didn't smell like a bucket of roses, and feeling dirty just wasn't one of my favourite things. Grabbing a towel from the same bag, I was off.

I zipped up the tent and look back at him to see if he was going to move. He was sitting perfectly still, other than his tail swaying lightly behind him. He was facing away from me on the log. Then I remembered my thought about our tails maybe having the same weakness. Then I got the most evil thought, what better time to try it out, than right now?

I set my stuff down and hovered in the air, I didn't want to give away my position by having stepped on something. I hovered closer until I was right behind him. Watching his tail lightly hitting the ground, this caused some branches to break. When he hit a big one, it gave me the opportunity to land on the ground without him knowing it was me. Crouching I watched his tail for a bit in amazement then concentrated on the one spot I was aiming for.

I was smiling like a mad man, almost laughing my head off. But I got too far to lose this chance now. I one swift motion, I raised up my hand and using one finger. I tickled the spot under his tail where it met with his backside.

"AHHH!" He screamed. Jumping up from his spot, he grabbed his backside and started rubbing the underneath part of his tail, that I had just attacked. He turned around, all the while rubbing his nerve screaming tail.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" He looked down at me like I was crazy.

I simply stood up and walked back to my stuff on the ground; picking it up. I turned around and smirked. "I just wanted to know if we had the same weakness." I said as I walked into the woods, smiling all the way. I knew I was right.

O-O-O-O-O

The sun was just peeking over the tops of the trees saying its last goodbyes for the day before setting. The sky that I could see through the trees, held tints of orange and pink. It certainly was really beautiful, even the smells of the forest were wonderful. The pine, earthy tones that were strong and yet relaxing, it sort of reminded me of Cooler. Back at the house when I was healing him and when I was fighting him. I will never forget his musky smell, it was almost addictive, yet comforting…Did I just think that? I really needed to get away from him, before I did anything I regretted.

I was walking around now for about ten minutes and I still hadn't found the slightest amount of water. I sniffed around more hoping to find the source of water I had just smelled. Hearing for the slightest moment the sound of rushing water, I rushed into the same direction in hopes of not loosing the trace.

After a few moments I came up to something I would have not expected. Standing at around thirty feet tall, was a water fall, which was pouring over a cliff that must have formed after an earthquake or over years of shifting earth. The river was now a water fall that created a pool at the bottom that had a twenty foot round diameter. It was perfect.

I looked around to make sure no one was around; I took off my dirty clothes and tossed them to the side. I certainly wasn't going to wear a torn shirt again. I took out my bottles of shampoo and conditioner, along with some soap and made my way over to the pool. Clutching the three items to my chest I looked down into the water and to my surprise it was crystal clear. I could see the bottom of the pool and the many layers of rock and underwater caves that weren't hidden from my sight. It was getting slightly darker and when I looked down far enough I could see a bluish glow radiating from the pit of the pool. This was going to be really fun; I can bathe and have fun exploring.

I set my things on a nearby rock and stepped into the water on a 'stepping' rock, what was even more amazing that it wasn't cold at all. It was warmer than anything, but not hot either.

I walked in slowly, adjusting to the temperature and found a makeshift seat and just sat for a few minutes, the warm water relaxing my nerves and sore muscles from the day's events. I wonder how many more days will it be until something comes? Will something ever come, or will Cooler be stuck here forever? Well that thought wouldn't be so bad…

"Stupid Amber, he's not going to stay here." I said to myself. Thinking if I said it more I can convince myself. Yah like that would happen, now that this new emotion has decided to show itself I was highly doubting it would go away without a fight. That thought was a little depressing though, was I really falling for him? Well he's been nothing but kind, in his own absurd way, but still.

"What am I going to do? I just can ask him to stay. Can I?" I gazed up at the dark blue sky hoping for an answer. "Arrrgg! What's wrong with me?" Asking the stars that where faintly appearing in the darkening sky. I lowered myself into the water and blew some bubbles, which tickled my nose.

Sitting upright I grabbed my shampoo and started squirting some into the palm of my hand. While lathering it in my hair I looked down into the depths of the pool, the glow getting brighter as it got darker. I rinsed the soap from my hair and came back up to the surface. I turned around to grab my conditioner and saw the most frightening thing I've ever saw in my entire life.

O-O-O-O-O

Cooler sat back down on the log still clutching his backside. "What in the world was she thinking?" he said. He thought; 'how did she know that that is my most sensitive part of my tail? Maybe she does know and that was what she meant by 'sharing the same weakness'? She does have a tail too, so she must have the same weakness and yet she did it anyway, just to annoy me.' He absolutely hated it when someone would grab his tail, weather it be an accidental in a fight or when his stupid brother would grab him to annoy him when they were little. Either way, that certain spot would cause his entire tail and back to go ridged from the intense muscle spasms. Tingling all the way up his spine to his neck; making him twitch. He virtually became hypersensitive to every touch after that for a great amount of time. It certainly was not fun.

"That little…" He growled. He was going to get her back not matter what the cost. But what she said was a downfall because he now knew that she too, held the same weak spot as him. He smirked at the thought of getting her back for everything she did.

Like what she had done to him back on the battle field and how it caused him so much pain that he was still healing from. He was thankful to not be too injured but where did all that power come from? She certainly wasn't a normal girl, which intrigued him even more.

Sitting in on the log; with his legs open and arms crossed, he began to meditate. Concentrating on all the energy sources around him and becoming acutely aware of everything around him. He just wished he had done this before, before she pinched him. Pushing out his senses even more, he then found Amber about two kilometres away from where he was; which he was thankful for…somewhat. Somehow when he felt her presence, it was almost soothing. He had no idea where all these thoughts and emotions were coming from, but it was frightening him. He was taught by his father to be unmerciful and never let his emotions take over him. For his fathers words were; "Emotions will only make a man soft and being soft in a fight is nothing but unacceptable."

Growling he pushed that thought away and began searching for what he was out here for. In the past two days out here, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary that could count as an entry back to his dimension. He was beginning to doubt if it would ever come, he wanted to get back home. He had things to do and planets to purge and he didn't want to waste it on some imprudent, frisky…flirty, little…well not that little. She had to be at least twenty years of age, going by solar counts and no per-teen girl could possible be that well endowed.

Snapping his eyes open; the sudden thought caused him to loose his concentration on meditation.

"Dammit Cooler get a hold of yourself." He shook his head to clear the thought.

He sighed in frustration. "Great now she's got me talking to myself, she's making me more crazy the longer I stay here…in more ways than one." He finished in a half whisper, slightly blushing at his own thought.

He closed his eyes again, growling and tried to gather his thoughts again on his meditation…which ended all too soon.

"AHHHHH!" A high pitch female scream was heard in the distance. He didn't have to think twice to realize who was yelling and was off into the direction of the scream at full speed.

O-O-O-O-O

When I turned around, their on my conditioner bottle was the biggest spider I had ever seen. It was so large that there were thick little black hairs that covered its entire body and it's pincers with thick, full of what I hope wasn't poison. I swam as fast as I could to the other side of the pool and up onto one of the moss covered rocks, shaking in fear. I really hoped that this particular spider wasn't one of those that could swim, run, or worst jump!

I watched it for a few minutes, thinking about what I was going to do. I really didn't want to kill it, especially one that big and risk having its family come charging after me. The big issue was, how was going to finish my bath with an enormous spider watching me? Or even retrieve my conditioner bottle to finish my bath?

It started walking over the bottles touching them with its thick hairy legs, just watching it gave me goose bumps.

"What's the matter?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

Turning around, without so much as covering myself, I was met, face to face with no one other than Cooler himself. Time seemed to stop and I completely forgot about the nasty spider behind me, rather than; the man standing before me and there I sat in all my glory. I stared at him, blushing and him at me, for what seemed like forever.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at him after a few minutes of silence. On complete instinct, I closed my eyes and covered myself. I threw a ki blast at him, which made him fall backwards into the bushes at the sudden force.

I dove into the water to try to cover myself more, along with my arms. I never knew I could blush so much, I think all my blood had rose up to my face at that one moment and now I was granted with the dizziness of embarrassment. I looked back at the bushes that I had accidentally pushed him in, I hope he wasn't unconscious? What was he doing here anyway? He knew I was bathing. Was it because I screamed?

He then came stumbling back out of the bush, holding his head where I had apparently hit him. He was still blushing like crazy, along with the bruise that was turning purple on his head; they seemed to accent his natural colors perfectly. I blushed even more and lowered myself more in the water, yet it wasn't helping much, being how the water was clear!

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm naked!" I said, stating the obvious.

He looked at me from his side, blushing even more. "Don't yell at me woman. I'm not stupid; I just came here because you were yelling." He was rubbing his head and looked at his hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

So he did come for that reason, which means he was worried about me and that means…

"What were you screaming about anyway?" He asked trying not to look directly at me.

"There's a really big spider over there on my conditioner bottle." I said pointing over, while still covering myself, at the monstrosity that caused this whole mess.

He looked at the spider and then back at me, then back at the spider and finally back at me. He gave me a 'you got to be kidding look' and just walked away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to get rid of it for me? I won't be able to finish my bath if it's there." I said swimming closer to him.

He stopped before he got to the edge of the forest and turned back around. The blush on his face had now dissipated, but the mark still remained. He looked at me and sighed heavily. Floating up into the air, he flew over my head to the other side of the pool. I lowered even further into the water as he did; I just knew that he did that on purpose.

He landed on the ground and picked up the spider in his hands, just watching him hold it gave me shivers down my spine. I don't understand how people can do that? He then flew up over the tops of the trees and threw it in the opposite direction of me. Making sure I would never see that spider ever again.

"Is that better?" He said landing on the ground.

"…yes thank-you." I said shyly, smiling to show my thanks.

He then flew away back to camp, without saying anything else. I finished up my bath quickly, as so I wouldn't run into any more 'company'. While I did, I began to feel really foolish. I'm just as strong as Cooler, yet I lower myself and submit to him at any chance I get. When did I turn into such a softy? I could always handle anything that came my way, but then again it was a really big spider.

I sighed as I finished my bath, getting out I dried myself and put on my fresh clothes, feeling loads better. My stomach growled, warning me that it was dinner time. I looked back up at the sky as more stars started to appear. I picked up my things, heading back to camp to prepare dinner and face Cooler. What exactly am I suppose to say to him now after that?


	9. New Foe?

**Author's Note:** Well thank you all for those who reviewed. I've been SOO busy, I wanted to get this up like a week ago but I'm so swamped in work, for my Interior Design Program. Like I said before, it may take me longer to post than in the summer, but I only have a month left of school and then I'm all yours. I might even finish the story. Perhaps start another, I'm seeing trilogy…

**Disclaimer:** Today I'll do something a little different, I'll have Cooler do the disclaimer for me, won't you Cooler?

Cooler: You want me to what?

Me: The disclaimer, I have to show that I don't own you.

Cooler: Then why is it you're making me do all these idiotic things if you don't own me? Does that mean I'm free?!

Me: No not until I'm done the story. And I don't think Amber will let you free anyways…

Amber: Cooler, just say the disclaimer for Hiiragi so we can get on with the story, please.

Cooler: What if I don't want to. I'm stronger than both of you together; you can't possibly force me to do anything.

Me: Fine then, I'm sure Amber will be perfectly fine with not performing the scene I have planned for you two…

Cooler: 0o What scene?

Me: You won't know if you don't do it.

Cooler: Will it be in this Chapter?

Me: No I'm sorry, but next one I promise.

Cooler: sighs…HiiragiDemon does not own anything associated to Dragonball Z. Happy now?

Me: Very much, on with the story!

Amber: Finally…

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: New Foe?  
_**"Sir, we're about ten hours away from the solar system that is home to planet Earth." Stated one of the pilot officers, who was seated in front of controls that were flashing with life. 

"Excellent! Continue course." Answered a man blanketed in darkness, from behind.

About five solar systems away from planet Earth, speeding amongst the billions of stars and planets, was a massive battle ship that was on a direct course towards, none other than said planet. The ship was big enough to hold the population of a small country, but the size of it wouldn't concern someone who knew better, rather the power that it held. In plain view, to any other passing ship that was unlucky to cross its path, was enough weaponry power to blow up a large planet.

The ship itself, along with its defence systems, was just as terrifying. The ship, all in black, was round and laden with ancient markings in the language of its people. An alien race, so powerful that many others stood no chance against them and all ended up dying at their hands. They were so bloodthirsty that they would do anything to get more power, even kill their own. Thus being, powered by greed and hatred for everyone else, they purge planets looking for what they most desired. Something they lost, all because of an event that happened centuries ago. The very cause of their hatred and malevolence towards others.

As the ship continued forward to its destination, seated inside the main control deck, was the Captain and Ruler of this very race. It was dark inside the deck, so everything was in shadow, except for the large view screen, which gave little light from the stars outside.

There he sat, in the Captains chair located on the middle platform of the deck. Watching, with boredom at the screen as he waited for the one planet he was dying to see. He sighed in frustration to himself. Why was this taking so long?

"Someone get me something to drink and make it quick!" He grunted with anger. Just as quickly as he said it, he heard numerous footsteps as one of his men went to fill out the order.

As soon as he got to Earth, he would get what he wanted. This thought brought a smile to his face, his teeth shining from the light.

While waiting for his drink he sat up from his slumped position, his long lizard tail draping over the arm rest of the large seat. It lightly tapped the ground, just as anxious as he.

He had waited his entire life for this voyage and as he got closer and closer to his goal, his blood began to boil with excitement. In just ten hours he would have what he wanted. And he always got what he wanted.

He was none other than Prince and future Ruler of his home planet. His father was becoming old man now, so it was his turn to be King. And he couldn't wait any longer. As soon as he became King, he would get rid of the old man and sit on _his_ rightful throne. Their armies would be his and he had many plans for them. Along with the people of his planet, they would worship his feet and he would set new laws that the planet was in desperate need of.

"Your drink, sir." Said a male servant on his right, bowing with a glass of Tuksi Liquor on a tray; his favourite drink.

Picking up the wine glass, he sniffed the contents, smelling its intoxicating bouquet and watching as he swirled the drink around to bring out the flavour. Royalty certainly had its perks. He sipped the wine and glanced back up at the screen, which was full of stars and far off galaxies. He smiled while taking another gulp. To think it was all for the taking, God made things much too easy. His father and past rulers had purged and taken over many planets, but there was still so many. And leave just one out, was unacceptable. He was going to be the one, to conquer the most. To destroy the most. To kill the most!

It was approximately one week ago that his father said that he was getting to old to carry on being King and he being an only child, it was offered directly to him. There was just one thing that he was missing to become King, the one thing that all Kings needed to rightfully rule, according to his planets traditions. And he was missing it, thus the whole point of this mission.

Finishing his drink he set it on the tray that the servant beside him was holding. He got up from his chair and walked up closer to the screen and flashing control panels.

During this past entire week, he had done much before setting off on this mission. His planets' government had searched most of their part of the galaxy. It was long and gruelling waiting process, but exactly three days ago they finally found something and when he had laid his eyes on what they had found. He couldn't wait another day to claim it, just seeing it sparked a fire in him, that he never wanted to die out. He wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted and he _was_ going to have it.

He turned around from the screen and walked through the large double doors, exiting the bridge.

He walked down endless corridors and went up two floors to his master suite. Maybe if he slept the ten hours would go by faster. He certainly hoped so.

Entering his room, which wasn't as lavishly decorated as the castle back home, but on journeys and mission, it suited him just fine.

He walked over to the large bay window and opened the blinds, wanting to see when his goal was within sight.

Heading to the bed, he took off his royal armour and cape, dropping it to the ground, where it thudded loudly from its heavy weight. Followed by his leather boots, that weighed about two tons each.

He had trained all his life, since he was a small boy. His father insisted that he started early, supposedly it gave character. He found it just made him more, secluded and lonely. But then again he wasn't the friendly type. And those that were nice to him, where only because of the money. But his mother never approved of fighting. Suddenly a flash of her face appeared in his head and he hastily pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Such silly thoughts weren't important now or ever. He only had one thing on his mind.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took off his undershirt revealing his endless layers of muscle. Twenty years of training certainly showed, but it didn't stop him from training heavily everyday. It gave him something to do rather than sit around the castle and bark orders, like his father.

He lied down on the black sheets and looked up at the plain white/beige ceiling. His tail lay off to the side, wiggling with energy. What had ever given him the idea to sleep? He wasn't even tired.

For hours he just laid on his bed, the images of what he had seen passing though his head, he got more and more eager to see it in person. To hold it in his grasp, his nerves shook at the thought.

He soon will have everything he has ever wanted and if anything or anyone gets in his way, they will meet nothing but his fist.


	10. Why does a blush never seem to go away?

**Author's Note: **Thank you _dyingOFboredom _and _Majin Shirow_ for reviewing. Others who have not…I look down upon you.

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with school. But guess what? I'M FINISHED!! Yah! (Does happy dance). So more chapters should be coming along, when I can get to them.

ALSO; this is a very happy day. We are finally at Chapter 10!!! Oh my god! Yippy! Ten Chapters of my first story ever, this is so amazing (cries).

If you all read the last chapter, you all know that we have a new character in our midst (OMG So exciting). What will happen? Well you all need to read and find out. There was a bit of a problem with naming him, so I had an idea to have you guys do a vote…but I found a name. It suits him SOO well and I love it, so I'm going with it. Anyway I'll stop talking now and let you all read. I'll tell you all right now, it's SOO good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is Dragonball Z.

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Why does a blush never seem to go away?_**

As I headed back to the campsite I could feel Coolers' power radiating. I walked back through the jumble of trees and bushes that I had passed before. It was much darker out now, so it was a lot harder to see where I was stepping. Along with trying to avoid any sharp rocks and sticks poking out from the ground that could jab me in the foot. Looking around I tried to gather my bearings to see if I could recognize anything that seemed familiar…I saw nothing but black trees and the same shrub, after shrub. This wasn't turning out to be the best day. First I got knocked out by Cooler when I was fighting him, then he got mad at me for a reason I'm still not sure on. Then my bath didn't go as privately as I expected and now…well I was without a doubt very much lost.

I looked behind me and I could hear the rushing of the water fall, but it sounds like it's coming from another direction than I first remembered? How could that be? I went though the same set of trees no?

I guess if I get horribly lost I could just fly up and see where I am. I smiled, thanking god that I had this body and could fly. Without any worries, I continued on. Hell, I might even see something interesting. I'm sure Cooler could wait a few more minutes for dinner and if not he could cook it himself for all I care.

Looking up, I saw millions of stars filling the sky with their beauty. A choice few sparkling, meaning that they had died hundreds of years ago. Their fading light now only reaching our lonely planet. I wonder what it would be like to go up into space? To see planets with different races and cultures. To spend months in a flying spaceship, just floating in the vastness of empty space.

That's what Cooler does everyday.

I wonder…no I couldn't. That thought was too much for me to handle. Shaking it off, I looked back down at the ground while still walking forward.

A few minutes later of walking, I could see a faint gold glow peeking behind a few trees before me. That meant I was getting close, because I could now see the fire. Good, I was getting tired of walking anyway.

As I got closer, strangely enough I could also hear not one voice, because if it were only one, I'd assume Cooler had gone crazy. But instead I heard multiply male voices. What would a bunch of people be doing in the middle of the woods at night? Certainly not camping? This area wasn't owned by anyone and all the surrounding areas were owned by my father. Then who…

Oh no! What if Cooler's in trouble? Or worse he's causing trouble.

Speeding off to the voices, the light of the camp fire and its surroundings came into view. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, because this certainly wasn't our camp and Cooler was no where to be seen.

Before me, was a large camp from about what I could see, to be a dozen men. About fours dome tents were set up all around what looked like a miniature conference room. A large canopy was set up and attached to surrounding trees. A table in the middle with papers covering it was under the open side tent. Their campfire was off to the left of the tents, where about eight men were sitting around talking and eating.

As to not be seen I knelt down behind a bush and set my things of to the side. I lowered my energy level, just in case. Looking over the top of my hiding spot, I watched them walk around. Coming in and out of the tents and talking. I perked up my ears to see if I could hear what the ones were saying that were around the camp fire.

"I can't believe we have to be out here in searching in the middle of the night." Said a guy, sitting on a log eating out of a can.

"Just remember, were all getting paid really well for this." Said another.

"Yah, and just think of it as a camping trip." Said one coming over from the tents.

When I get back home I'll have to tell my father, he'll want to know that these trespassers were camping in our area. He will not be very…

"Gentlemen I hope you're all not getting soft, this is no camping trip. I'm not running a Girl Guide camp here I'm running a search and rescue mission." Said a man walking out from the furthest tent. I couldn't see him very well, that is until he stepped into the light of the campfire. That's when I recognized him.

There standing behind the row of men, was none other than my father.

"Daddy?!" I said covering my mouth in shock and in hopes they hadn't heard me.

"Were out here to rescue my daughter from a monster, not to cook marshmallows. I want you all on top guard, they could be anywhere. Is that understood?" He said.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted.

"Good. And tell me again what you are all to do when we see this monster?" He asked.

"We kill it!"

"Oh father!" I said taking in a breath of shock and covering my mouth once more.

My eyes grew in fear at the sight before me. What was my father thinking? I was only gone about twelve hours and he sends out a search party. I wasn't worried however for Cooler, he is strong enough I'm sure. I was however afraid for my father's life.

Mother must have told him, I have no doubt about that. But why does he never listen to the voice of reason? He has no idea the power Cooler holds. He'd be killed for sure.

I'll just have to keep Cooler away from my father while he's out here. Maybe I could go back to mother and explain. Maybe she could get through daddy's thick head? There was just one problem though, how to keep Cooler away and distracted?

Only one thing to do now; get back to Cooler quickly, while keeping an eye out for my father to make sure he doesn't get near enough for Cooler to sense him. Maybe if I'm lucky Daddy and his men will go in the other direction. Oh father, why do you have to be so protective?

I looked behind me and looked back at my father one last time before picking up my things and flying up above the trees.

"I'm sorry father, I need more time." I said flying back to camp.

When I arrived back, Cooler was sitting in his regular spot on the log. The fire was still burning brightly.

He was meditating with his eyes closed and tail limp resting behind him. That is until I landed a few feet away on the ground from his spot. He then opened his eyes and stared hauntingly at me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was finishing up after our little…well you know." I said smiling, heading to the tent and bending over to throwing my things in my bag.

"It took a little longer, since I had to keep an eye out for peeping toms." I said smirking and looking over my shoulder at him behind me. I wagged my tail back and forth in his face to tease him even more.

He snapped his eyes open even wider and growled.

"Well, do you want dinner?" I asked standing back up.

"It doesn't matter to me. You may if you want." He said.

"What do you mean, you're not hungry?" I said looking at him questionably.

"Unlike you and those pathetic humans I don't need to eat all the time. I ate before and that is now sustaining me." He said getting up. I just continued to look confused, while he walked over to where I was standing.

"In other words, I don't need to eat all the time. You think I have time to eat when I'm on far off planets in the emptiness of space and purging planets?" He asked.

"Um…I'm guessing no." I smiled and rocked back and forth on my feet.

"…well I'm hungry. So I'm going to have something to eat." I said walking back into the tent. I grabbed some instant soup and a small pot with a spoon. Walking over the fire, I started my dinner for one while Cooler just walked back over the fire and sat down across from me and watched me make my food.

It was now ten o'clock and the stars were as bright as ever, they were a bit dim by the fire side with its light shining in your eyes, but around the campsite in the deep darkness of the trees, they shown strongly as ever. Looking behind me, at about twenty feet I could see the fire pit with Cooler sitting quietly staring at the flames. Staring back up I could make out the long cloud of the Milky Way and the Big Dipper off to my right. Ever since I was small I loved gazing at the stars above. I sighed as I remembered my thoughts before about Cooler and outer space. Right now I envied him so much. I can't help but want to go to; maybe I could find a race out there like mine and find out who I really am. Maybe I could go through the worm hole when it came back. Then again would he even want me to come along? I wonder…If I asked him…no I couldn't. I have a family here that loves me. Their even going so far as to send out search parties, I couldn't leave them. I have a life here, don't I? There's my mother and my father and…who else can I take into account? I have no friends. And I'm not sure about any other relatives; none of them have even made the effort to see me. That is if I have any.

I wonder what would happen if I left with h…

"What are you gawking at?" I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around to see Cooler standing on my left.

"Just the stars." I said tilting my head back up.

"Why?" he asked confused. "…they're just stars." He looked up as well, trying to see what I found so special about them.

"Well, I guess you would say that. You spend all your time in space. You must see them all the time." I said thinking again of his travels, although they were to kill and purge. Why was it when I said that now, with him beside me, it didn't sound so bad. What was happening to me?

When I looked over at him, he just continued to look up and gave me a small grunt for a response. Then something hit me. My father is still out here, I need to keep Cooler distracted. If he senses them, it's the end for them for sure. But one thing kept tugging at the back of my mind, just how was I going to distract Cooler so he won't notice them? I guess I could keep my energy level a little higher than normal to mask theirs. But what if he hears them?

Looking back at him, it dawned at me.

Just remember Amber, what ever it takes so his attention is solely on you. It may require you to do things you might regret, but it's for a good cause, right? Father you owe me for this.

"Um well, I think I'm going to head off to bed now." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head while sticking out my chest. When I finished I put my hands in the small of my back and stared at Cooler, waiting for him to say something. Unfortunately he only looked down now, so my pervious action went to waste.

"What?" He said after a moment, completely clueless.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't need to sleep; I'm well rested as it is. You may go to bed if you wish; I'll keep an eye out for anything. Something may show up tonight." He said crossing his arms over his armoured chest. This wasn't good for me.

"But it can be really cold out at nights here, sometimes it even snows." I lied, hoping he wouldn't see though the obviousness of it.

He just looked really confused. Maybe I got him; he has no idea of the weather on this planet.

"But it's warm out and the stars are out." He said blankly.

"Well then it might rain, I checked the weather before I left. They said…um…70 chance it would rain." I lied again hoping he would take the bait and go to sleep as well.

"…and plus I'm sure if something appears in the night one of us will sense it, no?" I asked hopefully, digging my ditch further.

"I guess so…" He said suspiciously, cocking what would have been an eyebrow if one were there.

"I was awake all last night, while you were recuperating. I guess I could rest tonight." He said slowly.

Yes! I smiled inside and mentally jumped with glee.

"Great!" I walked over to the tent and zipped it open, turning around to let him in, I saw him take his usual spot on the log. What was with him and that spot?

"What are you doing?" I asked with confusion written on my face.

"I'm going to sleep what does it look like?" He said crossing his arms once more and closing his eyes.

"You're going to sleep outside on a long?" I asked dumbfounded. "…didn't I just finishing saying it was going to rain?"

"Yes, but I would rather cut off my tail then sleep in there with you." He said sternly.

Did he just say what I think he said? I offer him shelter and his turns it down and with an added rude comment. If he had his eyes open he would have surely seen my angry look I was giving him.

Stomping my foot on the grass, I puffed out my chest with a huff. "Fine! You can sleep out here and get all wet for I care. Just when it starts raining don't come crawling to me." I half yelled.

"Fine." He said.

"…fine." I finished. Turning around and slashing my tail in his direction and made my way into my tent.

When I was inside I laid out my sleeping bag and sat down, blindly I searched for my flashlight in my bag as so I could have some light to work with. Switching it on, I sat for a few minutes then realized how stupid I was. If he's out there by himself he'll surely sense my father and his comrades. And I knew it was never going to rain and even if it was I highly doubt he would come in from that. Now what was I suppose to do? I can't go out and apologize? He'll think me weak.

"Arrg…" Growling at my own foolishness I fell back into the sleeping bag and put my hands on my face.

"I guess I'll just get changed now." I sat back up and opened my bag that held my clothes. I looked around for my favourite pyjamas that consisted of a T-shirt that had a little lamb and matching blue pants. Looking right down to the bottom, to my horror, they were no where to be found.

"Where are they? Did I even pack them?" I kept searching. I must have forgotten them when I was rushing. Great what am I suppose to sleep in now? Certainly not jeans, that would just be uncomfortable. I kept looking, when something silky and soft rubbed up against my hand. Grabbing it I pulled it from its hiding spot.

When I saw what it was, I was filled with horror as my face turned beat red. In my hand were my one and only pair of silk pink pyjamas, a spaghetti strapped tight tank top and matching short shorts. My mother though it be funny to get me this if I ever happened to have a boyfriend. Whatever gave her the clue to that, I had no idea. The only other thing I remember her telling me was after she got me this was, 'If you ever want a man to listen to reason, there's only two ways to persuade him; through his stomach and his groin.' And I'm too sure that this didn't fall in the first.

Given no other choice, I slipped off my clothes and put on the revealing night wear. It was given to me a little while ago, so they were even tighter since I'd grown, in more ways than one as I looked at my chest. Thinking back to my mothers words, I suddenly got a wicked idea. Oh why did I have to inherit my mothers' jeans? I know I'm going to regret this.

Zipping open the flap of the tent, I found Cooler sitting, with his arms crossed over his chest. I knew he possibly couldn't be asleep yet, so I stepped out in my new attire and trying to make as little noise as possible, I zipped back up the tent. I must be crazy!

While walking over, in Cooler's direction, I decided that I would go to the bathroom as well. Just before I passed him, I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Umm…Cooler?" I asked softly.

"What?" He said roughly as he opened his eyes to look at me. If they could I'm sure his eyes would have popped from their sockets, because they were sure close to it.

"I'm just going to the bathroom ok?" I asked sweetly.

"I…um…uh…" His jaw then followed suit, while he tried to collect himself.

"Great! I'll be right over there, so no peeking ok?" I said smiling.

"Sure." He said after a moment.

Running behind him into the woods, all my blood then rushed to my face, after those few moments of holding it down. I then realize that I did in fact have to go to the bathroom. Must be all this blushing. When I was finished, I looked back at Cooler from behind a tree. His back was expanding and retracting quickly with his heavy breathing, along with his tail slashing about widely. His muscles in his back were also growing with every moment, as he got tenser. I couldn't help but blush at the thought that I did that. I wonder what he is thinking? I'm thinking what it wouldn't be like to run my hand across those muscles…wait…did I just think that. OH MY GOD! What is wrong with me?

Giving him a moment to cool down, along with myself, I then proceeded back to my tent. Throwing my hips out even more than usually and placing my hands behind my back as I walked. When I was passing him, I looked to my side to take a final glance. He just looked at me hauntingly and if I wasn't mistaken I also saw a hint of lust. Somewhat feared for my life of what he might do I simply told him goodnight and in return he merely growled.

Bending over to open my tent, I heard him shuffle around. Wasting no more time, I crawled into the tent and closed the flap. Placing the strange, yet comforting flimsy barrier between me and the now crazed Warlord. I wonder what will he do? Will he think of keeping an eye out or perhaps…come in the tent with me? Do I even want him in here after that…after today? My first thought was no, but another side of me. The one that seemed to be controlling me all night seemed to think otherwise.

Lying down on my sleeping bag, I decided it was too hot to sleep under the covers. Although that could have been from all the blushing I've been doing also. Turning off my flash light, I suddenly was surrounded in a blanket of darkness. I looked up at the top of the tent and strained my ears to see if I could hear Cooler outside. If I wasn't mistaken I could hear slight mumbling, but I couldn't make anything out.

A few minutes passed, without any movement or sounds from out side. Just when I thought I could get some well needed rest, a clap of thunder sounded all around me, scaring me from my peace.

"You're kidding?" I said with astonishment, snapping my eyes open.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! That came out a lot longer than I thought, it's already 11:44. I didn't know I had it in me. Thanks for reading, I hoped you all loved it as much as I had writing it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!** I want to know what you all think of this chapter. If you do, I'll start right away with the next one.


	11. New Encounter and First Kiss

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness! Thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you all liked that chapter. It makes me happy to see you all reading. (Giggles) I was really hoping that I didn't go too much out of character with the pj thing; I was debating over it for a long time. I was trying to think: "How does one distract Cooler? What could Amber possibly do?" Maybe it was a bit perverted, but come on it's been ten chapters…something was bound to happen soon and well…ahem…yes. I think I'll stop there and let you all read. For those who _are_ reading my author's notes… (Cry's) You're too kind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z.

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: What's this? New Encounter and First Kiss? _**

I just stared off into space, while millions of thoughts entered and left my mind. It continued to thunder while getting louder by the minute and then…came the lighting. It lit up all the surrounding areas with its bright light, along with the inside of my tent. So every minute or so I could see everything as clear as day. I kept staring at the flap of the tent, awaiting any movement. But nothing came. I laid there for two minutes in silence then, after the fourth thundering crash, it started to rain.

"Oh this is just perfect!" I whispered. In hopes Cooler wouldn't hear me. I turned over on my side and curled up into a ball. I didn't feel safe one little bit.

It's not that I'm afraid of lighting, on the contrary, but lying in a little two person tent surrounded by trees in a storm along with a crazed Warlord, thanks to me, right outside wasn't my favourite place to be.

Maybe if I fall asleep everything will just go away and perhaps Cooler will forget what I did…

"Ha! Like that would ever happen. He looked like a lion ready to pounce out there." I said and mentally slapping myself at my stupidity. Knowing I could never fall asleep now, I sat up and grabbed my clothes bag.

"There must be something else in here. If Cooler comes in from the rain I don't want to be wearing this." I whispered, pulling out everything from the duffle bag.

Not finding any other "suitable" pyjamas, I just took a white zipper down sweater that was able to cover up what the tank top couldn't. I thanked my body's ability to withstand cold weather, other wise I would be an ice cube by now. Being part reptile had some quirks. Laying back down and closing my eyes, I listened to the rain falling down onto the tarp.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked no one, while thinking back to my father. He's out there right now, how am I going to convince him that Coolers not all that bad? Maybe if I tell him that we're just waiting for Cooler's portal to open up again, he'll let it pass?...Yeah like that will happen.

More than, what seems like an hour had passed and I was still wide awake. Cooler had still not made any movement outside and I could still feel his presence right outside the tent in the same spot on the log in which I left him. I dug my hand into my supplies bag and pulled out a little handheld clock. It read four a.m. Great four hours had passed, just what I need lack of sleep.

I wonder if Cooler is ok out there? I'm sure he doesn't mind the rain, but I still feel bad for leaving him out there. Although he did insult me before… no, I can't use that as an excuse. Angry or not I can't leave him out there by himself. Morning will come soon enough and if I know my father he'll get an early start to search for Cooler…and me. Then it's settled; I'll ask him!

Getting up, I opened the flap of the tent and got out. I turned around to expect to see Cooler sitting in his usually spot. But there was one problem, no Cooler.

"Oh no, this is not good!" I said horrified. I turned right around trying to find him but with no luck. He was nowhere in sight.

The wind, along with the rain kept whipping at my face as I walked around the campground looking for traces of Cooler. It was really hard to see, heck it was impossible to see. So I pushed out my energy, scanning the area but with no luck. The sky was still pitch black, possibly even darker than before because of the cloud cover, draping the whole area in a blanket of darkness. I didn't want to call out Cooler's name with the chance of my father hearing, so I kept quiet as I continued onward. I flared my energy more, in hopes that Cooler would feel it and come. Waiting for a few minutes for any movement, while looking up to the sky, which ended all to soon with nothing. I couldn't feel or see him anywhere.

"Where did you go to Cooler?" I said to myself worried.

O-O-O-O-O

Back on the ship of the 'to be ruler' hundreds of warriors were getting ready for the landing onto the planet Earth. Everyone had been on the ship for more than four days, so the excitement level was very high amongst the crewmen on the ship. To feel solid ground beneath their feet and breathe in fresh air that had not been recycled multiple times. Yes, for all it was like being reborn all over again. The trip itself however wasn't tiresome; it was the irony of waiting to reach their destination that gave all the men on the ship goose bumps. Probably also because there were mostly men on board. Yes, to see a female on board was a rare commodity and it was another reason why the men were so anxious to land. Earth had an abundance of female live forms.

Running down the giant hallways on level six of the ship was a small servant boy, no more than ten years old. As he ran he passed numerous armed warriors and other servants, he got more and more nervous. With beads of sweat forming on his face from running and his growing fear as he got closer. _Why had he been chosen to wake up the Master?_ The only answer he got was the flicker of his tail behind him.

Entering the west wing of the ship, he stared down the extremely long hallway to the massive wooden door at the end: his destination. It took him a good two minutes to reach the end, because of his slow pace. He was in no hurry to reach the end of his life. When he reached the door, he raised his arm to knock. _Wait would the Master even hear it? Should I go in? No that would end my life for sure, knock it is then._ Just as he was going to gently hit the door with his fist, it swung open. Causing a gust of wind and knocking over the petit boy onto his backside and squishing his tail. He looked up at whom had opened to door and had caused him to fall. There, filling up the frame of the door, stood his master.

The Master looked like he had just gotten up, yet he still looked tired. The boy figured that not asking him as to why would be better than getting killed horribly. Although the Master looked tired, his face was what most would call elegantly handsome. Even in all the fights he had ever remembered him being in, he held no scars. The boy could remember seeing his picture in the papers many times, but this was the first time he had scene him up close. His short black hair stood up on its end. Which the boy couldn't tell if it was from lack of brushing or perhaps it looked liked that all the time.

"What are you gawking at boy? Get up." He said with his deep pounding voice. Startling the youngster from his thoughts.

"I…um…y-yes s-sir." Stammered the boy as he got up onto his feet. He looked up into the face of the large man and stood.

"Well why are you here?" The man asked looking down.

Instead of an answer the boy just continued to look upon in fear, his legs shaking and his mouth hanging open.

The Captain just looked down at the little servant and sighed in frustration. _Who's idea was it to send a little messenger boy? At this rate he could find out faster what he needed if he just went to the main deck, than stand here and wait for a response. _

"Well spit it out already! I will not waste my time with you and this foolishness." He half yelled.

Knocking the boy out of his state of shock with more fear, the little boy finally began to speak, to the Captains relief.

"W-we just…made c-contact w-with the p-planet E-Earth, s-sir." He spurted out. "…they want you at the bridge for orders…s-sir."

The Captain took his large hand and shoved it into the face of the boy to push him out of the way. Walking past him, he didn't say a word not even a thanks. The boy rubbed his nose in pain where his Master had pushed him. Without even trying his strength was unmatchable. The boy turned around and saw him walking down the hall in long strides, his boots hitting the floor and his tail swinging behind him.

Back at the bridge, the pilot was sitting at the main controls. Setting quadrants to land onto the surface. He hoped the Captain would arrive soon for more orders; he didn't want to die because of something he wasn't supposed to do. As if on cue, he heard his voice from behind.

"Well I'm here now. What's the status of the planet? Is it worth saving?" He asked as he sat into his chair. Almost instantly one of the chiefs ran up in front of the Captain and bowed. He then stood up rigid and continued to salute the Captain as he gave him the brief.

"Well there's numerous vegetation on the thirty percent of the surface that is land. As for the other seventy percent well…it's just water. But it could be harvested for something I'm sure. As for life forms, there's a 6.2 billion head count, give or take." He said.

The Captain raised and eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair to stare at the chief. His tail began to wave fiercely behind him.

"Are you telling me what I should be doing? Are you making my choices for me?" He asked.

"I…u-umm no sir, I merely stated…" he said stumbling backwards in fear.

"Well don't! I'm in charge here, do you understand that?" He yelled standing up to his full height.

"I…" He began to say, but it was too late. In a blinding flash of light, the Captain blasted the helpless chief. All that was left of the poor man was a pile of soot on the floor.

"Too slow." He said sternly, sitting back down on his chair.

"I want constant surveillance and any information on life forms with high power levels. The highest one should be what I'm looking for. Once found land in that exact spot, I don't want to waste my time searching. I want this done quickly and flawlessly. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" All the men on the bridge retorted.

The Captain sat back in his chair and smirked to himself. _Yes no one would and will never cross the great Captain and Prince Damion Dradeen._

O-O-O-O-O

I had been walking around aimlessly for almost ten minutes now and there was still no sign of Cooler. Giving up on finding him, I sighed in frustration at my weakness. I should be able to sense him; I hope I'm not getting weak. I really need to brush up on my energy skills, I'm getting really rusty.

I glanced for a second up at the sky which was now starting to gain some color. The long rainy night was over, and the sky was clearing up to allow the waking sun some room to breath.

Only small droplets were still falling from the sky and any excess that fell from the trees leaves high above. Any surrounding wildlife was also waking up from the cold night, to feel the warmth of the sun. I could really use some warmth myself. My clothes were soaked and sticking to me like glue. There really wasn't much left to the imagination if someone would happen to see me.

Walking further up the mountain in defeat, I then noticed a clearing up ahead. Then passing two trees that looked strangely familiar, I suddenly recognized where I was. Before me was the spot where I had first met Cooler. In the middle of the clearing was the small crater which Cooler had created when he landed. I walked closer to the spot and crouched down beside it.

"He really made a large crater for a guy his size. I'm sure that he didn't fall that hard, the portal wasn't that high up, was it?" I said placing my hand in the indentation where his head had been.

Wait a minute!

I looked at the outline and burn marks along the ground. Then I pictured Cooler and his form in my head. Something didn't match up?

"By the look of this, when he landed he was twice his size. But how can that be?" I asked myself. I was utterly confused at this point and I wanted to find Cooler even more. I wanted an answer for this mystery.

Could it be possible that he had another form? One that made him a lot and I mean a lot bigger.

"Ok, hold the phone. That would be ridiculous, how does one have more than one form? This isn't right." I said while one of my eyes twitched. Then my eyes grew big as I tried to picture what exactly Cooler would look like if he was transformed. Sadly for me my imagination was powerful than I thought. Wait…if his body got bigger in his transformation, does that mean his _entire_ body anatomy. Oh dear god…

I shook my head to try to clear the though and the blush, until I heard a sound behind me waking me from my own embarrassing moment. Why did people always catch me when I'm being perverted?

Turning around to see who it was, I was met face to face with none other than the man from my imagination.

"Cooler?!" I smiled as I jumped to my feet.

"Yes. That is my name." He said casually. He continued to stare at me and then his gazed moved slowly downward at my wet clothes, where he lingered a bit longer.

I ran over to where he stood and jumped into his arms giving him a tight hug. I couldn't believe that he was really here. I had to say, I have never been happier than I am right now.

"I can't believe you're here. Where on Earth did you go?" I leaned back to look at him, with my arms still around his neck. I could tell he was utterly surprised by my action, by his 'have you gone crazy' look he was giving me.

"Where did I go? I was just going to ask you the same question." He said placing his hands on my hips. Then I felt a slight push as if he was trying to place some distance between us.

"No you were the one missing. I came out of the tent this morning and you were gone. Which is still puzzling me because I could feel your energy right outside?" I said looking up into his eyes for a reaction.

"Because I was right outside." He said staring down at me. I gave him the most questionable look I could possibly give. What did he mean he was right outside? I never saw him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You couldn't see me, but I was right outside your tent when you came out this morning. Yet I have to admit, I wasn't in the same spot." He said smiling.

"Yes but I couldn't sense you anymore once I went out. If you were still out there, I should have felt you. I don't think the rain would interfere with my tracking." I said in defence.

"I'm very aware that you tired searching for me, as I am with your ability to detect energy levels. But it would be hard, even for someone like you to scan for my energy, if I happened to suppress it." He said proudly while his smile grew bigger.

My mouth hung open in shock. He didn't?! Why would he do that? Oh what a sneaking bastard.

"You were hiding from me?!" I asked.

"More or less." He said, obviously very overconfident in his little trick.

"I was worried about you, you idiot!" I screamed. He looked down at me, surprised by my sudden outburst. At first I thought he would yell back at me, by the angry look in his eyes. But then that soon changed from an irritated look to one of caring with a hint of hunger, like I had seen last night. This scared me beyond words, because I had never seen Cooler appear anything another than angry.

I wasn't sure what else to say, so I remained silent. Usually he should be saying something back to me; typically in the form of an insult. I continued to look at him, then becoming acutely aware of our current position, which made me blush. Is he going to do or say anything?

Then I felt slight pressure on my hips, like before. But instead of being pushed away, I was being pulled closer to him.

"Um…Cooler?" I asked, hoping for a response.

I did in turn get a response but not one I would imagine. Within two seconds of my question, Cooler pressed his lips up against mine in a rough yet caring kiss. That's when my world was turned upside down. After the first few moments of the kiss, it then started to become more passionate. He followed by wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips even harder down on mine, my lust growing with every second as he did so. I squeezed my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to his hard body. I don't know how long it all lasted; I just knew that I didn't want it to end.

After another minute, he began to pull away, as did I. When we broke we both were breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. I looked down and brought my hands down to his chest, utterly confused by his actions. Which I think he was too.

My heart was beating so fast, that my breaths became even more laboured. I then noticed that something had wrapped itself with my tail. I looked down and saw that it was indeed Cooler's tail, intertwined with mine. I looked back up into his eyes, searching for a reason for the sudden affection.

"What was that for?" I asked softly, still trying to catch my breath, along with slowing down my heart beat.

"No reason really. I just wanted to kiss you." He said staring down at me lustfully.

Just wanted to kiss me? Ok this was so none Cooler like, but then again, I couldn't argue. He then grabbed both my arms from around his neck and placed them at my sides. Then stepping back a bit and awaited for me to say something. But what was I suppose to say to that? Cooler just gave me one of, correction my only passionate moment I had ever had.

How was I supposed to retort to something like that? ...Wait perhaps I shouldn't think of it, I might regret it by performing it. Then I looked back down to the ground, hoping something would pop out at me. Then I noticed the mid-size crater to my right. That's it, there's a question that has been bothering me.

"I have a question for you?" I said, shooting my gaze back up. He looked to the side, where I was just looking then back to me.

"Alright." He said looking confused.

"Why is the crater you landed in twice the size of your body?" I asked.

He looked back at the crater and when he did; his eyes grew twice as big. He slowly followed the ground back to my feet, where they traveled back up to my eyes.

"Because I landed really hard, that's why. Don't you know your physic?" He said crossing his arms.

I looked back down at the outline of the crater. Then back at him. He was _so_ lying.

"Yah…sure." I said raising an eyebrow. I was going to say something else, when I felt an enormous jolt of energy from far away. Apparently I wasn't dreaming because Cooler's face became serious as he shot a look to the right.

"Did you feel that?" I asked very worried.

"Yes I did." He said sternly. "…and I don't like it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH MY GOD!! I'm SOOO sorry for the long wait. I was busy over vacation and I just didn't have it in me. I'm sorry. Then next one will be sooner!

_**Please Review!!**_


	12. Caring or Uncaring Hearts?

Author's Note: Well they've had their first kiss; I hope you all liked it

**Author's Note:** Well they've had their first kiss; I hope you all liked it. I know I did! (Smiles evilly) Well here's the next chapter. I know I said I would be faster with it….but um…well that didn't happen did it. Sorry for taking so long! Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is related to Dragonball Z. But I do own Damion and all his cuteness.

Damion: I am not cute woman!

Hiiragi: Hey! Who's your creator? I made you and who you are. You're lucky I didn't make you that man that you blew up, other wise you'd be a pile of ash.

Damion: Fine, but just don't call me cute…and he deserved it anyway.

Hiiragi: (Rolls eyes)…well then can I at least glomp you? (Smiles)

Damion: What?

Hiiragi: (Jumps onto Damion, wrapping her legs around him and starts snuggling) I just want to hug you to pieces and take you home with me!

Damion: (Wide eyes) Get off of me!

Hiiragi: Don't lie, you know you like it!

Damion: (Sighs)

_**Chapter Twelve: Caring or Uncaring Hearts? **_

Cooler's P.O.V

Right there it seemed I popped back into my body and for the past few minutes I was somewhere else and had no control over myself. I must of had a nervous break down or something. Because the last thing I remember was Amber standing before me, in what seemed to be a watered down version of her 'interesting' pyjamas that she was dressed in before, but with an additional sweater. This time I had no control over myself as I had tried to do before, which was hard enough. What ever had come over me this time, I had no idea. No only that, what ever possessed her to wear something like that was beyond me.

_I have to admit she did look exceptionally…sexy. Cooler you better keep things like that to yourself. But what was with that kiss, I've never done anything like that, impulsively. _

I looked to my side to see her standing next to me, looking up into the sky with a look of curiosity. I could still see the blush across her cheeks. I was probably blushing like a mad man myself and I'm never supposed to blush, heck…I didn't even know that I could.

_There are way too many things going on at the moment…_

I was trying to process everything; from the kiss, to her asking me the question about my fourth transformation and now this weird energy level we are both sensing. There was only one thing to do, concentrate on which was more important.

"We should go check out what that energy is, it's getting unusually strong." I said to her. However I wasn't too worried, it wasn't nearly as strong as me. I could probably even beat it in my first transformation.

She looked back at me and nodded, I could see that she was thinking to same thing.

"Do you think it's the portal? Or something else?" She asked me.

"I don't know and don't care. But if it's the portal, it means I'm out of here." I said stiffly. For a second I hadn't realized what I had said. It sounded like my original self talking, but it came out more like a choke this time, rather than the smoothness I was used to.

_God, I need to leave soon; because if I don't…I'm afraid I might not want to._

"Oh I see..." I heard her say slightly confused. But before she could say anything else, I blasted into the sky, toward the energy. I really have to get away from this woman before I do something really stupid. If it were possible.

_Nope Cooler I think you already accomplished that. Arrgg! What would Father say if he saw me now?_

O-O-O-O-O

Amber's P.O.V

I stared off into space for a second before I realized he vanished into the air. Did I just hear him clearly? Just two seconds ago he was all over me, which I have never seen him act like…well ever! And now he's treating me like he was in the beginning; a piece of shit. What is with this guy?!

"Argg! He is driving me nuts. Its official I do not understand men!" I shouted at myself after I made sure Cooler was out of ears' reach. I pulled at my hair for a moment, then in a blind rage chased after Cooler into the sky.

I don't know how long I was down there venting to myself or how long Cooler had gotten ahead of me, but I couldn't see him at all. I just assumed he was heading towards the energy level. As I followed it, I could sense it getting larger and larger as I neared and what got me nervous the most was Cooler's seemed to be looking well, not as great. What was this thing? Could it be the portal? But did portals even give out any energy? I couldn't remember if the first one had a high energy level. I don't even remember there being one at all. Maybe I was too side-tracked from the ball of purple 'tard that was falling from it. Damb you Cooler!

"Next time I see him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind." I said aggravated.

My entire life I knew only one powerful life force on the planet and it was my own. I knew that I could always protect myself, Earth and everyone I cared about, which were my family. I never had to worry about someone being stronger than me. But just three days ago Cooler landed here and then I didn't look as tuff as I thought. Even then, I was lucky he didn't kill everything in sight, which I never understood from all his talk about purging planets and such. If he was so powerful where he was from, why is he acting the way he is? And now this new source, why was this all happening at once? Everything was perfectly fine until Cooler showed up. I was perfectly fine.

I looked on at the clear blue sky of the morning in front of me as I passed clouds that were rolling on, knowing nothing of what might occur. I really wished that my questions could be answered. Or perhaps knew a little something of the situation that I might be getting into. All I could do now was catch up to Cooler and prayed that it was a portal and not something else. If I couldn't protect myself or my family I wouldn't know what I would do. All these interactions with Cooler where defiantly steering me off course of what I needed to do. As I thought of that I looked behind me and thought of my father.

"Dad, stay where you are. I'll come back to you and mom as soon as I can." I tried sending him loving thoughts as I flew on, hoping that I could see my family again.

_Oh Amber, your being so down on yourself, be more optimistic. I'm sure you'll see them later on and Cooler will back on his way home or where ever he came from. Yes! That's what we wanted…right?_

I must be going crazy.

O-O-O-O-O

Leonard paced back and forth in his tent, before a table which had on it a map of the surrounding parks and land that he own. He never liked it when something of his was missing, especially his daughter. He had set it in his mind that he was going to find her not matter what. He was a man of priorities, if the government knew what was happening and what his daughter discovered. The cost of everything would destroy what he created all those years ago when he and his wife first had Amber. He needed her back and to rid of this 'interference'. He couldn't believe that his wife let her go like that and on top of it, with that Cooler character roaming free on _his_ land.

"Calm down Leonard, she's a big girl and knows what she's doing." He said to himself, his face turning beat red. Suddenly without warning he slammed his fists on the table in rage, rattling its legs and letting a glass fall to the ground and shatter on impact.

"You know, storming around like that isn't going to get you anywhere." A soft voice said from the opening of the tent.

He looked up in shock and there standing with the flap open was his wife. The look on her face wasn't one he enjoyed; the famous scowl always meant trouble.

"What are you doing here, how did you know where we were?" He asked as he remained behind the table.

"I have a sense for those things. And I'm here for the same reason you're here, only I need to ask you something." She said walking up to him round the table. She took slow strides, showing him that she was in no mood to joke around. He watched her come closer and walk around the table, noticing the slight shift in her hips as she moved. He knew then that something was up; only when she was completely serious did she do that.

"Do you think you'll change anything by camping out here and searching for her? That you'll be able to protect her more by interfering, while she is trying to help her friend." She asked.

He did not see that coming.

"Interfering?! I'm not interfering! I need to bring her back home." He half yelled.

"Haven't we protected her and shown her enough that she can survive on her own. She's defiantly strong enough." She said half laughing before continuing. "I remember when she was five years old I took her shopping and she accidentally vaporised the entire children's section. That set us back a few months and it took me 3 weeks to grow back my eyebrows." She said with a smile on her face.

"But what if that…that…" he started.

"That what? That young man has been a little shifty I do agree, but he hasn't hurt us. And I even believe that our little Amber has taken a liking to him."

That statement hurt him a little inside, and for a second he began thing of ways to hurt Cooler. Until he was cut off by his wife.

"For the first time in her life Amber has found someone she can relate to, a friend she's not afraid will make fun of her for what she looks like or what she can do. Of all the seclusion we given her and what she has put on herself, of all the tests and propaganda she's taken, I think she deserves this. And I think she deserves to do it by herself." She looked on at him, begging him, hoping he would understand.

"I'm just as worried as you are darling. But I'm going to do what will help her get through this, by being there when she needs me and stay out of it if she doesn't. Cause weather you can see it or not, she's going through a hard time right now." She said crossing her arms. And for a split second Leonard could see Amber in the grimace that was on his wife's face.

"What do you mean 'hard time'? He asked.

"Think about it. The reason she's out there is because she's helping him find a way back home. Both are out there waiting for the portal to return so he can go back to his home, never to see each other again. She'll loose the first friend she's ever had, weather she knows it herself or not. And I want to be there when she comes home." She said with a little tear in the corner of her eye, which she was trying to hold back. "It's the least I could do and I would love it if you could be there by my side, because I'm sure she will want her father there too. Because of all that has happened the worst that could happen is that Amber could have her heart broken"

The image of his daughter crying from a broken heart was something he couldn't even stomach. But he knew his wife was right.

"I knew there was a reason as to why I married you." He said, slightly defeated.

"You sure it wasn't just for my looks?" She asked, putting the smile back onto her face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked. "How am I supposed to sit back, while he might be hurting her out there? What if he decides to take her with him because she'll make a good mate or something? We don't know what's going through his head."

"Well no, we don't know that. But we do know that Amber will never let something like that happen. I don't think she'll want to leave with him and if she does, I'm sure she'll tell us."

With that last part said, Leonard had a look of pure terror and shock on his face. The idea of his daughter even wanting to go with that alien was something he simply could not process. He couldn't even think of his daughter venturing off to another planet to be made into a wife of a Warlord or some soldier. He simply could not think of it, it was too sickening for his liking. But he couldn't help but agree with his Rose. She said some things that he really didn't think of. On some level he knew she was right, he had to go home. To let the others return to their families so he can return back to his. He just needed to wait, which was going to be hard. He wasn't the kind of man to sit around and wait, he preferred to take action, what man wouldn't?

O-O-O-O-O

Back to Amber's P.O.V

I continued to fly on with as much speed as I could gather; I turned to look at my back and wondered if I could go any faster. I looked at my back once more before deciding it wasn't necessary. Plus if Cooler saw, it would be kind of hard to explain.

"How much further is this thing?" I said to myself. It seemed I had been flying for a while now, I hadn't run into either the source or Cooler. Am I going to wrong way? As soon as I thought of that, they energy source vanished. I stopped in mid flight to double check.

"What the hell?! What happened to it?" Just to make sure I stretch out my senses for Cooler and where I had felt him before. His power too was missing.

"What is going on here?!..." I paused for a minute to analyze the situation. "Oh my god, maybe he already made it to the portal? And maybe he went in!" I seemed to be in a state of shock, like a lost child not knowing where to go next. Both life sources I had been following had disappeared completely, not even a trace was left. In a panic I flew in the direction that I was previously going, hoping that maybe I could see something that was left over, or perhaps even see a slight sign left of Cooler. As I flew on at sound booming speeds I never noticed the tears that were falling down my face until I felt them blowing across my cheeks.

_Oh please Cooler still be there, if only for me!_

I kept racing on, not caring how long it would take me to get there. I passed numerous lakes, mountains and even an Ocean and then I hit something, very unexpectedly I might add. With a loud crash I hit what seemed to be a wall, in a very cartoon-ishy way. This was even more embarrassing and I was thankful I was alone.

"What the fuck?! Oh my god that hurt!" I screamed at whatever I ran into. "Can't you see I'm flying here?" I looked up to see what I hit and to my surprise I saw nothing.

"What?! What is going on here?" I looked around to make sure I hadn't injured my vision from the collision. How could I hit something in mid air? Out of pure curiosity I stuck out my arm slowly and my hand surprisingly touched a hard surface, which seemed to be made out of a metal of some sort. What in the world is going on?

Then out of the blue, the surface began to vibrate and I hear what seemed like a voice that filled my up.

"My, my aren't you a sight? My darling, won't you please come aboard?" Said a loud deep, booming voice that sounded like it was coming from all directions as thought the person was right beside me. And on top of it was male and didn't sound so friendly. Even worse than Coolers, which I have to admit I was beginning to like more and more everyday and it sounded more elegant to me as every day passed.

"Darling?" I asked the voice. Did it just call me darling?

I was in pure shock at the sight becoming before me, then my eyes grew even wider as the invisible wall turned into a giant ship that began to materialize in front of me. Before I could act the ship seemed to have an invisible hold on me and pulled me around to its underbelly. As it pulled me, I saw strange markings of a language I had never seen before. The ship was huge beyond proportions I couldn't even fathom and the sound of the loud engines filled my ears that I couldn't even hear myself think. The ship was black in color and looked something like an egg, but with strange excursions sticking out here and there. I was in pure shock, and then I could again sense the same power level me and Cooler felt back on the ground just a few moments ago. After a few more minutes of being pulled under I had guessed I was completely under the ship now and then above me a square hole opened up and I was brought into the ship, before I could even look around at the inside I was suppressed into complete darkness. This day was getting worse by the second, just after I thought it was getting better. What was this ship and why was it here?

Why can't my questions be answered!? I mentally shouted at myself.

Before I went completely unconscious, I sent out a small plea for help, hoping Cooler would sense it.

_Cooler please help me! I don't know if I can protect myself. _

**Author's Note:** OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Read and review please! Push that little button below if you want to know!


	13. Prince Damion Dradeen

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys. I know I haven't updated in like a year, I'm quite ashamed of myself. But I will finish this story no matter what! I'm just so glad that some of you have kept with it and are still reading my story, I'm so touched.

Thanks again to everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Dragonball Z, but I do own Damion and his entire crew!! Woo Hoo!!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Prince Damion Dradeen **_

_I could only hear sounds in the hell that I was in, strange noises that seemed to only make sense outside of my head were just gibberish to me, but while I was unconscious I could only hear myself. It was like I was dreaming, maybe I was. Maybe everything until now was some sick joke that my head was playing with me. That I'll wake up in my room and have a whole day to myself to do what I want. I could go train in the field or perhaps go visit the waterfall up on the mountain. That would be nice..._

_Then a small voice in the back of my head was pulling at me, making my head hurt and was surrounding me all over._

_Cooler..._

At that moment I realized that I was partially awake and the strange noises could now be made into voices; male voices. All around me, some in awe, some in pure happiness, but the ones that scared me was what they were saying, which I couldn't hear.

I don't know how long I was out for, or even where I was. I remembered the round oval ship and that it sucked me up like a vacuum. And I knew I had to gain consciousness as soon as I could, if I stay like this any longer I might fall back into the deep sleep and I might never get back home. With all the strength I could muster I pulled open one eye. It wasn't extremely bright in the room, like you would usually expect. You know those scenes where the people who get hit on the head and wake up in a laboratory with bright lights everywhere and people pulling out their lower intestines...oh god!! My eyes snapped open as soon as I thought of it.

How did I even end up unconscious anyway, I don't remember getting hit on the head or anything. I don't even remember any pain.

"This has to be something for the history books." I heard a deep male voice to my right.

"Oh look doctor she's waking up." Said another to right.

"Wait till she's fully away before you start bombarding her gentlemen. Remember she's what the captain was looking for." Said the doctor I presumed, from what the other man had just said. I swear if there was anything missing, these freaks were in for a beat down.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right, what surprised me was even though they were defiantly men I couldn't tell if they were earthlings or not. The two men beside me, were fully clad in skin tight, what looked to me like; diver suits with much more armoured plating on there main muscle areas. The suits were a black unknown material to me, and on there shoulders, forearms, and thighs were what looked like a foreign metal plating. I had a suspicion it wasn't anything from here, as I did not recognize it...it did however have the same strange markings on the arm plates as I remembered seeing on the sides of the ship. I could only see there fronts, so I couldn't make out what the back of their suit looked like. What really shocked me, was how well built both of them were. I wasn't just talking about working out every week or so; these guys had big enough biceps to crush large boulders. I would have also had to guess that their chest diameters were more than 24 inches each, and across their wide chest was the same plated armour. It looked like they were prepared war; they stood the same way our soldier's would stand. Always in attention and on guard, that meant they knew how to fight, that was a disadvantage for me. I'll have to be careful.

I wish I could have seen there faces, but they were wearing speed bike-like helmets, with eye guards. But these helmets had again the same markings as their suits. Kind of strange for soldier's in the army to wear.

As I gave them both another sweep I realized that I might just be in more trouble that I first realized. I could feel my own muscles tense up and I automatically push out my defences and put my senses on overdrive, I was taking no chances.

"Who are you?" I asked them. They both turned their heads to look at each other and then back to me. They both started chuckling and pointed to the other side of the bed.

I followed their fingers to where they were pointing. When I saw someone standing to my left, I had to do a double take to fully process exactly _what_ I was looking at.

"Hello. This is a great surprise to see you fully awake. Unconsciousness always occurs with weaker people when coming in through the loading dock. I told the captain you wouldn't be able to handle it."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, even though he was dressed similar to the other two men, he was wearing no helmet and no metal plating. And since he was standing about 5 feet away from the bed, I could see everything.

There standing beside me was a creature, if I didn't know any better...was a male version of me!!

"How..i...is this pos..possible??!!" I said with wide eyes, sitting up onto the bed. He held out his arms urging me to take it slow.

"I know you may be a bit confused and shocked, but if you will, you can give us time to explain." He said as he came closer. As he did, I started noticing small features that resembled mine.

His hair was slightly coarse, more than mine but held the same blue color, perhaps even darker. His sink was scaly by looking at it and his eyes were a dark green, unlike my misty light ones. I couldn't believe it; he could have passed as my older brother. For a doctor he didn't look that old either, like I said; he could have been my older brother. His skin was darker than mine too, and more rough looking, probably from years of fighting. He too had large muscles that covered his entire body. These guys meant business, they must love training. And I thought I was bad.

"You..." I said, why couldn't I get any words out, just when I had the most questions buzzing around in my head. What was happening? Was I dreaming again?

He looked passed me and nodded his head to the two guards standing beside me, he must have suggested for them to show me their faces, cause they both started pulling off their helmets. My jaw for the second time that day, dropped once again. There standing no more than 12 inches next to me, were two more male creatures that looked just like me. They both had the same colored skin as him, but one had dark blue eyes and the other had bright green ones. The one with the dark eyes scared me; he had scars on his upper cheeks and down his left ear. He even looked slightly meaner than the other two. The other one was a little friendlier looking, maybe a counter balance for the other ones attitude or something...he freaked me out anyway too, and his eyes were distant and extremely focused. And I hated how I was his focus at the moment, I felt like a prize at a fair or something.

"You must have a million questions for us. Please if you would, give us a moment to tell you who we are." The doctor said coming to my side. But before he did, he waved his hand to the other two, shooing them off. I watched to my right as they turned away to give us some space.

As they went to turn around to leave. I couldn't help but notice the last and most important feature.

There they were; the tails!

Behind both of them, swinging wildly away were two armour cladded tails. The armour 'steel' from their shoulder plates continued down, spanning both of their large backs, then it continued down their back to the tips of their tails. It scarily resembled a spine as it shifted from side to side. The textured part of the amour stopping at the base of their tails only to flatten out over the top surface of the tail. For a split second I thought of a dragon with the perturbing bones that protected the back of the dragon and his tail. And I should know; the tail was always my weak spot.

"It gives us an advantage in battle, but we also have trouble protecting it from our enemies if they happen to grab a hold of it." The doctor said. He must have seen me staring.

"But I'm sure you already know about all that, I don't have to tell you." He chuckled giving a quick glance to my own tail, which was lying next to my left leg. It was shaking even though I was trying to mentally hold it in place. I wonder if theirs had a mind of it's own like mine does?

"Please could you tell me where I am, and why you kidnapped me? And I want to know who you are." I asked more seriously, my eyes still wide in shock.

"Well right now, you are on one of the many most top elite ships in the Dragoon armada..."

"Dragoon?"

"Please let me finish, we may not have much time. As I said, you are on one of the elite ships from the Dragoon Royal Botang Armada. Don't worry about the names; you'll learn more about them later. But I wasn't really the one who kidnapped you, it was our captain, who just so happens to be the Prince of our planet Dragoon. We are a species from another planet, as you could have guessed. And we came here looking for you." He said crossing his arms. I couldn't help but notice his deep voice. Did all these Dragoon...whatever guys have deep voices. This was so much to take in. Different planets! And different species that look like me. I thought I was the only one.

"Why me?"

"Don't you see, well maybe not..." He said walking to a side table with giant screens hovering above, displaying all sorts of medical information, much more high tech than I've ever seen and plopping himself on a chair. Only when he sat down did I really look around at my surroundings.

I was defiantly in a med lab of some sort, but not like the ones back home. Everything looked digitized and computer automated. Black and blue transparent screens were everywhere. And I saw giant man size glass tubes around the perimeter of the room. There were a few beds to my right, where it ended at a glass frosted wall with many dark shadows behind it.

"That would be your paparazzi, hoping to get a good look at you." He said smiling. When I looked back at him I noticed how white his teeth were and a little too vampire-ish for my liking.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Well I wish I could tell you, but I'm under strict orders not too. The captain wishes to give you that information. He told me to only tell you only the basics and that was all, until he arrived." He said crossing his arms more tightly as if he was shielding himself.

"Well then could you tell me more? You said that you are a race called Dragoon, how come I've never heard of it. And I would really like to know my connection to all of you!" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I'm strictly not allowed to tell you. But don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Plus I'm sure the Prince and the rest of the Royals have just as many questions for you as well." He said smirking.

All of a sudden he froze up and stood upright, as though saluting his captain. Outside the glass wall all the black shadows started moving around quickly, as if moving out of the way. I had a bad feeling, and right at that moment I felt that same surge of power that I felt before when I was standing with Cooler. It gave me the chills.

Within second of him standing up, the automated glass door slid open and I saw, what I naturally assumed was the captain and what I remember him saying, also the Prince of their Dragoon race. He came through the door and took over the room with his great power. My hands started to shake.

He was a good 6.6 feet tall maybe even closer to 7 feet. He had on the same armour only his was more detailed with ancient writing. His armoured plates on his chest also continued down his chest accentuating his pecks down to his armoured six packs. His arms however were not covered, as so he could show off his biceps. He was defiantly more muscular than Cooler without a doubt. But was scared me was he had the same angry face, that said; 'I'm the boss and if you don't like it; tough shit'. It reminded me of Cooler and when I first met him. He was mean and stuck up at first, that is until just an hour ago... I had a feeling however that this guy wasn't like Cooler. He looked more possessive and stuck up. His long muscular tail swayed back and forth as he walked into the room until he stopped dead in his tracks.

We stared at each other for I don't know how long. But I think he was more interested in me than I him. I was just in utter shock at his features and how he stared at me like I was his present and it was Christmas. His eyes were wide and his jaw slightly open as if he too couldn't believe what he was seeing. I'm pretty sure I had the same face, but mine was more out of utter fear and shock rather than just surprise.

No more than 30 seconds of utter silence, he then marched right up to the bedside, his waist at perfect level with the height of the bed. He placed both his hand on either side of the bed enclosing me within the space between his arms and his large body. I could practically smell him; surprisingly what I didn't like was that I actually didn't mind the smell. Maybe he just had good hygiene. He then moved his face closer to mine, trying to get a good look at me. Couldn't he see me from a safe distance? What was with this guy? Why so close...

"I can't believe your actually here." He said in awe. I was surprised that his deep voice didn't scare me; it was much smoother than I predicted.

"Um...I believe it was actually you who kidnapped me." I said to him. He couldn't help but chuckle at my remark. He opened his mouth wide enough that I notice he too had nice white teeth and his two vampire fangs stared me directly in the face. I shuddered.

"Well then I'm just going to have to make you more comfortable aren't I? I wouldn't want you to run away on me." He said standing upright once again, but still smiling at me.

How was I supposed to find comfort in that remark?

"Right?...I would actually like to know what you are doing here and why have you come for me? Just by looking at everyone I kinda figured out that we are the same race. But how am I the same to all of you? I was born on Earth and I have a Earthling mother. I don't get it?" I asked.

As though completely ignoring my question he looked up at the Doctor. "Doctor is she well enough? Or did we hurt her upon boarding?" He asked.

"No she should be fine." He said to the Prince or Captain...or whatever they called him.

He looked back down to me and offered me one of his hands. "Come with me, I'll explain as much as I can, but not here. I have somewhere else where we can be alone." He said smirking.

As much as I hated the thought of being alone with him, I wanted answers. So I reluctantly took his hand and he helped me off the bed. We made our way past all the hospital beds and when we reached the frosted glass door it slid open to reveal all the men, who I only noticed before as the black shadows. As we made our way out, he nudged me to the left down the long hallway of the ship. All the men, who were wearing the same suits, were in complete awe; at me! Even though I couldn't see most of their faces because of the helmets, I could tell by their body language. However some were without so I could see their stunned faces as they stared at me in disbelief. What have they never seen a girl before?

He continued to escort me down many hallways, everyone that we pasted down the halls had the same look, but only for a second before they saluted and stood to the side to allow us to pass. It would suck if every time you walked down a hall people would salute you. It was actually starting to get annoying. I wonder if Cooler was just at high classed, he did say he was a Warlord. I guess he was something like this guy here, but this guy is apparently a Prince. I don't remember Cooler telling me he was a Prince...was he? Did he say that? I can't remember. I'll have to ask him when I see him...if I see him again.

How did I always find guys like this? Am I cursed to find these planet purging Warlords?

I couldn't help but worry if Cooler was still out there. Or even still on the planet...heck I hope I'm still on the planet. That's true I have no idea if this ship is still on Earth. I need to get back to Cooler, if not these guys are going to take me to god knows where. Most likely their planet; Dragoon I believe they called it.

I have to get off this ship!

I must have been so far in my mind, thinking about Cooler and this guy that I didn't even notice that he was still holding me, now by my arm as if escorting me to a ball or something. I blushed, but only for a minute. I hope he didn't see that. I was staring to realize that we were now coming into some public area of the ship. We continued down the dim lit hall for only a few more feet before we stepped out into an open new area of the ship. I looked around and we looked to be in a central nerve. There were black slate floors everywhere with guards, with the same look, walking around attending to their duties. I looked up and was amazed; we looked to be at the bottom of a giant lobby of some sort. It went up at least 30 stories, all around were what looked like quarters or rooms for everyone. The space wasn't very well lit so the lights from the rooms above shown and sparkled. I was like seeing skyscrapers downtown at night inside a giant atrium. In the center of the large lobby a large pillar stood, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Around it was glass orb elevators that stopped at every floor. I could see the glass bridges connecting the pillar to the outer walls at each level; it almost resembled a tree, with tiny ants moving all around it. And I was one of those ants. I couldn't believe this was inside this ship. It must have been bigger than I thought. I couldn't help but stare into the darkness up above; I wonder what was at the top?

"It's amazing isn't it? We have some of the greatest architects in the universe. Not only are we a race of fighters, but we love to expand and build. Do you like it?" He asked me as we continued to the center where the elevators were. He looked down at me waiting for my answer.

"Well it's impressive that's for sure. Earth has some great architects and designers as well. So where are we going exactly?" I asked him, I wanted to stay on one subject at a time.

"Up there." He said pointing up. I guess I was going to find out what was up there after all.

"It's my private quarters." He said, with a smirk and a bit of interest. At that moment I grew stiff, he must have known because he pulled at me harder and forced me into the elevator lobby and ordered one of the guards to push the button. When one of them opened up, he pushed me into the elevator. What happened to nicely escorting me?

I was forced to the back of the elevator as he stepped in and hit the button for the top floor. I look behind me to see if I could see anything useful; like a way out. However I wasn't expecting to the elevator to move as fast as it did. Immediately I was pushed down to the floor by the pressure.

"Arrgg!!" I yelped as I hit the floor. How fast were we going anyway? Elevators on Earth don't move this fast. It would press any normal person into a pancake.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking down at me. I looked up at him from my pathetic ball on the floor. I gave him my meanest look, hoping I could piss him off as he was pissing me off.

"If you think I'm going to help you up you have another thing coming. You're a strong enough girl I'm sure you can help yourself." He said turning back around to the door.

My face I'm sure went red with anger. I pulled myself up immediately and I had to hold myself back from hitting him.

_Remember Amber you just want some information and your getting out of here. You can hit him after you find out more about them. Oh I wish I could knock him out now._

"So what is your name again? I never really got an introduction from you." I asked him roughly as I regained my footing.

He turned around; crossing his arms and looked down at me from the extra 12 inches he had on me.

"The name is Prince Damion Dradeen. My father is the current ruler of my planet; Dragoon, but once his sorry ass is out of my way I'll have control over my planet. I would have been King already if there wasn't for one...small...problem..." He said staring at me intently, for a split second I thought I saw a smile, but he turned back around too quickly for me to really see it.

Before I could continue with our conversation, the elevator stop again suddenly and yet again I ended up on the floor. Oh god...

From my position on the floor I could hear the elevator beep and a digital voice said '_Royal Suite'_. I looked up but couldn't see anything but stars. Then without warning an arm wrapped around my waist and without struggle lifted me up into the air and carried me out the elevator.

"You know I can walk myself, it just caught me off guard again. And I thought you said you weren't going to help me, have a change of heart?" I said trying to look up at him. Without warning or even the slightest grunt he dropped me to the solid slate ground. This time landing on my stomach. This couldn't get any more humiliating.

"What the hell?!" I said looking up at him. When I managed to see once again he was a good 10 feet in front of me in the lobby heading down into the hall in front of us. Before he got to the hall, he turned around and scowled at me from my spot on the floor.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought. I can't believe that you're the only one." He said scowling once again. "Now get up and follow me, we have much to do before we head back." He said turning around.

"Head back?"

_Does me mean back to Earth? Did we leave? Or maybe we haven't left yet...I'm confused. And what does he mean I'm the only one?_

We walked down the hall in silence, until we got to one of the many doors on the right. He stopped about halfway and opened the large double doors. When I stepped in, it looked to be like a large sitting room. Everything looked very contemporary, with sectional lounges and low hanging light fixtures. There was a bar at the left side with a full working wet bar and counter with stools. I had a feeling he used it as a cigar lounge, but just much more simple in design. It actually looked really nice. But what frightened me was what was outside the large bay windows on the outer wall. The windows spanned the entire length of the wall from the floor to the ceiling and right outside the only thing I could see was millions of stars. I ran to the window; I had to make sure I could still see home...if only. Sure enough when I was no more then 2 feet from the window on the left, out of the corner of my eye I could see the bright blue planet I knew only too well.

"How did we get this far out already? Are you taking me somewhere?" I asked quickly, turning around to look at him.

"Well of course, you think we would come out all this way just to leave you on your silly little dirt pile? If you be so kind as to let me explain..." He said sitting in the sectional on the right, staring at me intently.

"Please do, because I do not like the fact that I'm going to have to hold my breath to get back home. Also I was attending to some..._personal_...matters when you happened to kidnap me!" I said turning around and scowling.

He didn't say anything right away, just smiling at me once again. They I noticed him give me a once over, examining me from head to toe.

"How old are you?" He asked me suddenly. I stared at him confused, but complied. What harm could giving my age to him be?

"I'm 25, why?" I asked him. He smiled again. It was creepy in everyway, but it also reminded me of Cooler. He smiled the same way.

"Good, your old enough...very interesting. Well...Amber...it's Amber right?" He said.

"Yes."

"I would like to offer you something, something every girl wishes. But lucky enough for you you're the only one who can have it. I'm sure by now you've discovered that we happen to of the same race. Now the reason why you happen to be of Earth but look as we do is because of something we did to you. Well not me particularly, but people that are on my planet. Are you following?" He said smirking.

"What?! You made me like this...it was because of you that..."

"Please can we stay on one topic for now and leave the grudges for later." He said staring me down. As much as I wanted to punch him in the gut at that moment I held back. I had to know more...So I moved over to the seat on the opposite to him and sat down.

"Well continuing with our story. When I was a baby about 30 years ago, my planet was plagued with a virus. It was a bad time, and we lost about half of our population. However the half we lost...were women." He said.

"All the women of your planet...died?" I asked shocked.

"Not all, but most of them yes. I would say about 90% of the female population and it was all of the younger ones who contracted it. There was some very few left and the rest were of elderly age. We thought of repopulating ourselves, but the females alive were all too old to mother children and the younger ones alive didn't last long. With so many males wishing to father children with the very last women, well let's say it wasn't pretty. However I wasn't involved, as I was far too young. I was only about 1 or 2. I really don't even remember much of my own mother." He said scoffing a laugh.

"Oh my god...But what does this have to do with me?" I asked. He shifted around in his spot to get more comfortable before answering my question.

"About 25 years ago, just soon after the incident some scientists on our planet came up with an idea. If we couldn't birth any more females of our own, we would have to create some. And that my dear is where you come in." He said smiling.

"What?!" I asked. My own mind was thinking up ideas that I really hoped weren't what he was talking about.

"Like I said, we had no other choice. Doctors on our planet managed to extract some DNA from our race and implant it in other species. As long as the body type was the same, we could implant unborn babies with our DNA and when the mother gave birth on her planet, it would be a beautiful bouncing baby girl of the Dragoon race. Ingenious if you think about it. Those docs's sure knew what they were doing. Because I have to admit, you truly are a _beautiful_ specimen." He said eyeing me once more.

I couldn't even talk; I just looked at him in awe. Sickened by the thought that they would do that. It was disgusting yes, but somehow I managed to find a truth to his words. If the men of Earth could do the same and were in the same situation, would they have done differently? I just couldn't believe that I was one of those experiments. That my mother was chosen to house a baby that would not really be her own. I was horrified.

"So you're taking me back to your planet, so I could be some housewife to mother more children or something?" I asked him, sickened by my own words.

He burst out laughing.

"My dear, you think I would allow that? Do you realize that you are the first female to survive the transformation? Like we would just sell you off to the highest bidder, I don't think so." He said.

"Then what's your plan for me?" I asked horrified.

"Well being as you're the only female so far, the male with the highest rank and not to mention the male who is most breedable..." he said smirking even more "...would have priority."

"And who would that be...?" I asked prepared to faint.

"Me."

My eyes grew wide at that second. I felt like I was going to fall off the chair, so I grabbed onto the cushion for some support. I had to keep my cool. I should have guessed he's a Prince for god freaking sake. I'm sure I would have gone to his father, but he's probably too old and unable. While his son...gulp...would be perfect. I for once gave him a once over. He really was in peak physical condition; he was toned to perfection, any girl would have swooned over his physic. He was over 6 feet tall, and I wouldn't be surprised if he weighed over 200 pounds all of it I'm sure, was pure muscle. He had the same dark blue skin, most of it covered in the black armoured suit. His face, if in any other situation I would have said; would have to be handsome. His eyes were however black as the night, they were distant but at this moment held a hunger for what I knew too well what for.

He got off the sofa and slowly made his way over to my side of the room.

"Why do you look so worried? You should be pleased." He reached my side and casually sat beside me, I was in such shock that I just watched him as he made himself comfortable by my side.

As soon as he laid back I felt his hands gingerly touching my shoulder, running up and down my arm. I could also see his tail hovering over my other shoulder, ready to snatch me up at any moment.

"You truly are beautiful." He said. I felt my skin shiver at his touch. I looked over at him and scowled.

"You know something. I've been with many women in my life..."

"How comforting." I said.

_Great Amber, not only is he forcing you to be his wife, I'm sure I'll catch and STD or something...Oh my god I don't want to think that far. What am I doing to myself? Now I'm thinking so far ahead I'm sleeping with the creep. Like it'll get that far._

"You really can't let me finish a sentence can you?" He asked. Before I could answer he continued.

"Anyway...like I said before you rudely interrupted me." He said sitting up and pulling me into his grasp. His tail now completely wrapped around my waist and one of his hands pulling at my legs and the other around my shoulders.

"...out of all the women I've been with, of many different races. You're the first Dragoon female I've ever seen and I have to say, I have never been so attracted to something in my entire life." He said in a deep hushed voice only I could hear; if we weren't alone.

Even though he scared me, I couldn't stop the blush to my face. I wasn't one for receiving these types of compliments all the time, so I couldn't help it. And again a small shiver ran down my spine.

_Great Amber first you get Cooler all over you, now you have this guy getting all hot for you. Am I sending out 'open for business' signs or something? I get 25 years of squat from every man I know; now I have two guys in one day._

As soon as he saw me blush I noticed him coming in closer.

_Oh no not again?!_

At that moment there was a knock on the door. I thanked god, because if he got any closer I was going to have to punch him and I wouldn't like to have known how that would have turned out. I wasn't even sure if I could beat him. His power level was extremely high and at that moment it was rising even higher, before it dropped once again at the sound of the knock.

He stopped only inches away from my face and hauntingly turned his head to the door. And then I heard him growl for the first time. It sounded a lot like Coolers when he got mad, deep from within his chest. He let go of me and stalked over to the door. I felt bad for whoever was on the other side.

When he got to the door, he opened it up fiercely. There in the doorway two guards dressed in the same suits as all the others, except these two didn't have helmets.

"What is the problem?! I thought I specifically ordered no one to bother us? You better give me a good reason, cause you two are about to die in ten seconds." He half yelled.

I looked at the two guards and saw their legs shaking like mad. The one on the right opened his mouth for a second but only stuttering could be heard. Then they both saw me looking at them and stared at me in awe, their fear a second ago for their large boss gone. Their legs stopped shaking and hints of a beginning of a smile played on both their lips but for only a second.

"What are you two looking at?! It better not be her." He shouted snapping them out of their trance.

"Well, say what you have to now, because I'm going to have to kill you both." He said grasping the door for restraint.

The one on the right regained his composure the quickest. "Umm....S...Sir. We seem to have detected another strong power source on the planet, very large in fact. We thought you'd like to know. We haven't been able to track it, because it seems to be moving at a fast speed. In fact it seems to be on course for the ship."

"A power source? That is impossible; the strongest person on that planet was her. How could there be more, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

When they said that I knew immediately who it was. It had to be him. I knew he would come looking for me sooner or later.

"Cooler..." I said in a breath without thinking. But it was too loud because Damion heard me.

He looked back at me from the doorway. Puzzled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you and please review and leave your comments. I love to hear them and what you think of the story. Also what you like, or what advice you have for me.

Review!!!


	14. Choices of a Tyrant

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! I hoped you all liked the pervious chapter. Also once again Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm happy that you are all still reviewing and favourit-ing the story.

Also a small note I had this reviewer suggest to me once that I should have more Cooler's POV's in my chapters. So I thought, why not a whole chapter with just Cooler? More Cooler to love, lol! Don't worry maybe I throw in a little Amber action in at the end; she is the main character after all!

Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is related to Dragonball Z!

_Italics = Thoughts_

_Italics + ~ = Flashbacks_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Choices of a Tyrant**_

Cooler's P.O.V

I didn't want to look back; I couldn't after what I had said to her.

I absolutely had to keep my emotions in check. I knew that if I wanted go back home, I would have to break these pitiful ties to this woman. Also I couldn't forget that I had to get back to the Saiyajin and make him pay for throwing me into that sun...

_But then you would have never have met Amber if that didn't happen..._

I stopped mid air at my own thoughts. I shook it off the stupidity of my consciousness. I took a quick look back to see if she was following me; she wasn't. I could sense her energy back at the spot where we were. Great she was mad at me, that is exactly what I needed; an angry woman. Well maybe it was better that way...

Without a second thought I kept flying towards the portal's energy.

_I need to get home and back to my own world; I don't belong here, wherever here is. If I stay here I'll get soft and let's not forget I still have to finish that Saiyajin off and become the strongest in the universe. I'm starting to forget who I am here. Father was right; when it came woman, they complicate everything! _

"That darn Saiyajin got me once, but I'll get back and I'm not making any mistakes next time!" I said to myself.

As I raced towards the energy my excitement for the fight was building and I could feel my old self coming back to me. I could feel the need for battle pulsing through my muscles and the hunger for power in the pit of my chest. It seemed as I got closer, the need grew bigger and bigger and the thought of Amber was becoming a distant memory.

But before I could concentrate on my mission something popped into my head, and out of a small need to not completely forget I allowed it to take over my mind for a moment. Oh how sweet it was...

_~I laid on the bed in frustration awaiting for her to come back with my food, I was getting incredibly hungry and her taking her sweet time was making me mad. I hated being hungry and mad at the same time._

_Then the door to the room opened and in she came with a tray of god knows what. She closed the door with her tail as she turned to come towards me. _

'_I wonder what else she could do with that tail?' I thought...a small smirk played on my lips. I hid it quickly so she wouldn't see and replaced it with an angry look._

_"Well it sure did take you long enough? I thought you said you'd be only twenty minutes?" I said with the utmost hatred and a look that could kill._

_"Aww…well you had to give me enough time so I could poison it for you? Other wise the taste would be off." She said sarcastically and smiling. She sat down on the bed and placed the tray on its legs over top of my stomach. I stared at her for a while assessing to weather she might be telling the truth or just playing with me, and then glanced at the food she brought me and then looked back at her._

_"Then tell me this, oh wise one? How am I to eat this __poisoned__ food if my arms and legs are attached to the bed?" I said._

_She froze for a moment thinking I presumed to how she was going to allow me to eat. I knew she only had a few options; one was to let my arms free so I could feed myself. But if she did that I could easily escape, and I knew she wouldn't let that happen, she had me right where she wanted me. The other option was...oh crap I hope she doesn't!_

_She must have pulled herself out of her mind and she said "Well then. I guess I'm just going to have to hand feed you myself then."_

_I looked at her in fear, oh crap she'll risk both of our dignity! I didn't think she would be up for this, if anything I assumed she would let me starve...at this point I would prefer it. I looked up at her in defeat, she looked like she was going to start laughing, must have been the look on my face. I must look as pathetic as I feel._

_Screw it I'm starving._

_"…What is this anyway?" I asked after I regained my composer. I looked at the food in disgust and looked at her for an answer._

_"Well its Pancakes and bananas with maple syrup poured over top. It's one of my mother's and my specialties. We make it all the time." She picked up the fork and took some of the pancake with a bit of banana on it. "…and don't worry, I didn't poison it. I'm eating from the same batch as you are."_

_"I want to see you eat some first, to show to me that you're not lying." I said to her, just in case she was lying._

_She took a bite of the pancake. "Mmm…see…ahh" After chewing the food a bit she stuck her tongue out to show me she was really eating it._

_"That's disgusting!" I said turning my head away to not look. I hated when people did that, it always made me sick._

_"Here. Now eat." She said picking up more pancake and shoved it in my face._

_"But you ate off that fork?" I said looking at it._

_"Stop being a big baby and eat the food, it's good for you. You need energy and don't give me any excuses. I don't want to do this anymore than you do." I opened my mouth reluctantly and I ate the food._

_Chewing a bit I processed what the taste was like. "Hmm…this is not that bad. What did you call this yellowish substance?" I swallowed and asked._

_"It's called a banana." She said dully. She continued to feed me until the entire plate was gone and I must admit it was pretty good.~_

I shook it off because I noticed that the energy level was becoming stronger, which meant I was getting closer. It was really close...wait a minute why did I sense two energy levels. I looked back to where Amber was and felt something dark and powerful and then I turn back to the direction I was traveling and felt another dark yet slightly smaller energy.

"Which one is it? Now I'm confused before there was only one, now two?" I asked myself. The smaller one was just a tad closer since I was heading towards it already. That one it is first! I'll try the other one later if this ones a dud.

I flashed even faster at the smaller energy, I hope I chose right. I had to admit the other one worried me a little; it was right next to Amber. But I had to know what this one was first; it was the first one I sensed anyway.

I kept a constant speed then slowly in the distance I could see some cliffs forming and off to my right some desert landscape that seemed to go on forever. I scanned the area and saw a black blurry shape on the top of one of the cliffs. That was it, I was going home!

I reached it within seconds, I landed softly on the cliff and there before me was what I was searching for, or at least I think it was.

Just 10 feet in front of me a round black hole was fazing in an out of existence. For a moment I could see some blurry vision of space within the dark hole then it changed to the scene behind it of the cliff and mountain ranges. I couldn't exactly remember what it looked like before, plus the fact that I was heading straight for the galaxy's sun while I went through it proved harder to remember the exact shape. I walked just a bit closer to it, keeping my distance in case it was to attack or suck me in without me knowing. I looked a little further into the hole trying to see if I could see a planet I recognized or perhaps some star constellations. Yet all I saw was black with a few blurry stars fading in and out along with the portal.

"Well Cooler, what are you going to do?" I crossed my arms, trying to make a choice and go over my options.

_Well let's see, if I go in there's a chance it's not the right dimension or galaxy and be stuck in there. Also I could just end up in dead space for all I know. I could survive for awhile but I'll need food and water in time and it might take me months to find a rogue planet or galaxy. I just wish I could see something I recognize. _

"Arrgg this is aggravating!" I said pacing back and forth. I walked over to some large rocks and smashed them to dust with my tail in anger.

_Maybe I should wait...this planet seems to have black holes opening frequently. It'll only be a matter of time till my dimension opens up and I can recognize it. Also let's not forget there is another energy level near Amber. But if it's nothing I would have missed my chance with this one. I have to make a choice..._

I looked back at the direction I had just come from...

Then I looked back at the black hole...

Again I looked behind me...

The Black Hole...

"Ahh...fuck..." I blasted off back into the direction towards Amber and the large energy level. "What would father and Frieza say if they saw me now?"

I was flying even faster than before; I wanted to see what this large energy level was. I wonder if Amber is heading towards it, it feels like she is. She better not do anything to it before I get there. As I was flying at breakneck speeds I instinctively took in a deep breath for energy consumption and for a split second I was shocked to smell the faint aroma of water and peaches...

_~"You were hiding from me?" She asked._

_"More or less." I said._

_"I was worried about you, you idiot!" She screamed. I looked down at her, surprised by the sudden outburst._

_I was ready to get angry at her for her outburst, but as I continued to stare at her I realized what she had said. Was she really worried about me? No one has ever been worried about me. I was always able to take care of myself since I was little, not even my father was worried about me if I got into trouble. He would always say it was character building and I should be strong enough to help myself and if I wasn't, it meant I wasn't strong enough for his liking...after that I would train for weeks just to make up._

_A split second later I was remembering my time spent traveling around taking over planets and spending years conquering and building my armada. All before I had learned my brother had died at the hands of that Saiyajin and then my life was spent finding the one responsible then taking over where he had failed. I remembered having had plenty of women at my disposal and even had some throw themselves at me in hopes my money and power would save them from death or I would take pity on them. Trying to get on my good side just to save their own necks. Ha! Didn't they know I was the one they should be afraid of? No, only whores good for a mild screwing! _

_Amber however was the first that was generally honest and outright with me. To a fault, she even wasn't afraid to scream at me in anger, which no woman had ever done! So why was I letting this one girl do so?_

_I look back at her and from the faint weight on my shoulder I realized that she had her arms around my neck, it felt kind of nice. Her skin felt so soft and warm around my neck. I looked at her in her scantly clothed body and wondered what it would feel against me? Then I looked back up to her face to see her soft emerald lips. In that moment my hands did what only my deep thoughts wanted and I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to my body. She paused in her taunts to notice what I had done and in that moment I took my chance and placed my lips against hers. They were just as soft and warm as her skin and she tasted of peaches. I had to have more!_

_I pressed my lips harder against hers, but not to hurt her. She kissed me back with the same hunger. It got more passionate and I could feel my tail wrapping itself around hers claiming it. I pulled her soft body against mine harder and could feel her soft bosom against my hard chest that was growing with excitement. Every little movement she made sent little shivers down my spine to the tip of my tail, where it squeezed hers each and every time.~_

I reawakened from my day dream to realize that I had started to slow down. How could I get so distracted by one thought? Then I heard some honking off to my right. I looked to see what was making the noise and I'm sure I went wide eyed. I didn't even notice that I had slowed down so much that a flock of birds were passing by me going in the same direction. This is embarrassing.

I looked ahead to make sure I was still going in the same direction, I could feel the energy right ahead of me. Also ahead of me I noticed a large alcove against a desert cliff that seemed to have some vegetation and a watering hole. I think I'll take a quick swim to cool myself off and get my mind off these fantasies...well not so much a fantasy, since it happen just ten minutes ago. I smirked.

I sighed and grunted in frustration that I got myself excited all over again. I hope I could calm myself down and think straight.

I flew down to the watering hole and landed just on the edge of the small pool. I looked up and saw a cave that was a good fifteen feet high into the side of the rock face. All around me vegetation grew, all soaking up the natural water coming from the cave. I'm sure the trees spanned a good fifty feet behind me in radius until it reached so far that it ended at the dry desolate desert. I walked into the water, making my way from rock to rock until the water made its way up to the base of my tail.

"Wow this water is quite cold, strange for a desert location. Must because of the cave, looks like its being replenished from an underwater alcove or something." I said gazing into the dark water ahead of me.

I proceeded in washing my warm skin back to its natural cool temperature. I cupped some water in my hands and rubbed my cool hands up and down my arms, then moved over to my chest. The cool water running down, it felt really refreshing and really good. The smell of peaches reached my nose once more before I washed it away with the water. I walked a little further into the water so it began to rise to my belly button. But before I could take another step deeper I got a cold shock, which never happens. My body was used to cold temperatures so I shouldn't be getting shocks from this water. I looked at the source of the shock, which was strangely at my groin. Looking down I got an even greater shock and if I could see my face I'm sure I went beet red.

Under the surface of the water I had none other than a raging hard on.

"Holy shit! How could this happen?" I asked myself. Then I thought back to my day dream I had no more than ten seconds ago.

Yup that would do it.

I shielded "myself" and I looked around to make sure no one was around; all around me was the same trees and plants I saw before.

"Oh right you idiot, you are alone." I said feeling more stupid. I unshielded myself since I wasn't really expecting anyone to come along.

"I wonder how long I've had this. And how could I not have noticed it?" I said looking down at 'myself'.

"Well the cold water will help...I hope." I walked deeper into the pool hoping that the dark water would hide my problem. "This is just great, just day dreaming about her and I get aroused. This is not good." I sighed in frustration.

I dove into the water and was surprise that it actually was quite deep in fact. I spun around under the water onto my back and concentrated on calming myself. Under me at the very base of the pool it was pitch black and above me I could see the sun reflecting through the water's surface. I closed my eyes floating in the middle of the pool, and within a few second I could feel myself calming and retracting back. I looked down and my purple armoured skin folded back in on itself, covering me up completely. I smirked I loved not having to wear pants and armour like most warriors. My skin was armour enough and covered me completely!

Making sure I was completely covered and no part of 'myself' was exposed I blasted up out of the water and continued on my path back to Amber.

Flying at breakneck speeds I started searching again for the power level. Being partly distracted by my...problem, I had lost the energy signal.

"Wait a minute, where did it go?" I stopped midair suddenly. I closed my eyes and searched harder to find the power level that was there no more than mere moments ago.

"This is not good, why am I having trouble sensing it?" I opened my eyes worried.

I pushed out my senses even more and was pushing out so far that I had moved past to where Amber was and was heading out to the other side of the planet. Still nothing. What if it went out into space? And what if Amber followed it?

I closed my eyes again and this time instead of searching over the surface I push my senses out into space...my eyes shot open in shock. There it was! And I could sense Amber as well, but only faintly. That is not good!

I flew even faster but this time into space, pushing past the clouds and air fields and in moments I had made it through the planet's o-zone layer. Quite quickly the sky went from daylight to night, the stars shown regardless if it were daytime or night time. Out here there was no time, only space. In front of me I could feel the energy level; I was closing in on it I knew that for sure. But then how come I couldn't see anything?

I flew faster, hoping to catch a glimpse of a black area with no light or something that could be detected as the black hole. All I knew was I had to keep following Amber's energy level and hope that it wouldn't die...that she wouldn't die.

Clang!

The sound of metal bending and breaking was all too familiar, but I wasn't expecting that it was actually me that had made contact with whatever this metal structure was. That is until I had an unexpected stop and suddenly could feel a pain in my head from where I had collided with it.

"What the fuck? What was that?" I said rubbing my head. I looked in front of me and there was nothing I could see. Impossible.

I put my hand out and in just a few inches it lay flat against an invisible surface. I smirked.

"A cloaking shield, how clever." I smiled. "This must be a satellite of some kind...or a ship." I looked around and tried to look for the point were the shield would have a fault and I could see some sort surface or edging. There about a hundred feet to my upper right I could see a curve in the stars where the stars were being mirrored against one another. There you are!

Keeping my hand on the ship so I wouldn't loose it, I flew up to my right hoping that along the way I could feel a fault in the ship where a window or a hatch would be. I kept going and felt nothing other than smooth metal and once and a while some type of engraving in the siding. What kind of ship was this?

Amber's P.O.V

"Cooler?" Damion asked me. "Who is this Cooler?" He started walking towards me with authority.

My mind was racing, should I tell him the truth or try to cover it up by referring to the temperature of the room...ya like that would work. I'm sure if I don't tell him, he'll beat it out of me and I didn't want that.

"He's a friend..." I started.

"What?" He asked again. "And how is there another person on your planet with a high energy level? How is this possible? We checked a month ago and you were the only one at the time. Explain." He said now standing next to me hovering over me with power. I started to sweat.

"Well...I...um..." My mind was racing once again trying to think what I could say to him. Oh please Cooler hurry up.

"Sir?" Said one of the guards behind him.

"What?" He said turning around in frustration that he was interrupted.

"It seems that he is now in contact with the ship, we just got confirmation from the deck." Said one of the guards standing at the doorway entrance. The other guard had his back turned and was talking into what looked like a microphone.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. He then walked over to the window behind me and touched the middle one of the window panes. As soon as he did the four of the 6 foot wide windows changed into what looked like a blue screen. Wow talk about a big flat screen television. I mentally slapped myself.

_Amber this is not the time!_

"Exterior Display" He said and waited a few second, the screen changed again into a menu that had strange writing on it, I could recognize a few characters to a few that were on the outside of the ship that I manage to remember.

"Display Intruder and commence communication." He said to the screen.

In seconds I could see on the screen Cooler flying through what looked like empty space but one of his hands was out to the side possibly touching the invisible ship keeping course. He was trying to find a way in that I was for sure. Just to prove it to myself I calmed myself down and scanned the ship for his energy level to really make sure he was here and I wasn't just dreaming all of this. It was kind of hard since the whole ship had thousands of energy signals on it, but in moments I could sense his. I would know that energy anywhere. I closed my eyes to concentrate more on where exactly he was since the screen didn't show anything but him. He was close. He was flying right towards my energy signal, out of desperation I powered up just a bit so it would be easier for him. As I kept pushing out my energy signal I could sense Damion's as well and in that second...my eyes shot open. I looked at the back of Damion's head then back to the screen at Cooler...

Then back to Damion...

Then Cooler...

Both their power levels were on par, and both of them were increasing their energy's with every passing minute. It wasn't so much that they were even, that I as sure of before when I first met Damion. I did however practically fall to my knees at how high both their energies were. In my current state I wouldn't stand a chance. I shivered in fear and it finally hit me that they could, and knowing both their personalities, would start a fight all too soon after they would meet. Why is this happening to me?

"Intruder identify yourself!" Shouted Damion. In seconds Cooler on the screen stopped in mid flight and the screen changed to a view of Cooler looking right back at us. I then realized he could see and hear both Damion and me!

Cooler's P.O.V

I kept flying keeping my hand on the invisible "ship" making sure to examine every weird shift in plane and any funny hole. I could feel Amber's energy level just inside the invisible surface and I was heading straight for it. Then out of nowhere I felt it increase just a bit. I smiled a little.

"Good girl." I smirked knowing that she could sense me coming for her by her raise of energy, which means that she should be ok.

As I concentrated on her life source and then I felt another energy level, in close proximity to hers. I didn't like that one bit. I concentrated on it a bit more and my eyes grew wide, it was very strange and very strong...but what I didn't like was, it was also a bit familiar.

"Intruder identify yourself!" A voice reverberated all along the sides of the ship. I stopped in mid air looking around me for the source.

So this ship does have some sort of intelligent life on it. But how am I supposed to get in? Hoping I was facing the ship I searched the whole area in front of me and saw nothing...or so I thought. As soon as I stopped right in front of me on the surface of the ship a large rectangular blue screen flickered to life. Because the ship was still invisible the screen looked like it was floating in space. The screen then changed and my eyes grew wide once again. Right on the screen I could see a large man from the waist up. He was cladded in Royal armour, his skin was dark as the night and he looked pissed off. But was I most shocked to see, standing just a few feet behind him was Amber.

"Well what do we have here?" He said, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Amber. She was shivering in fear with her arms at her sides and was shocked to see me staring back at her.

"It seems we have an old friend here." He said again gaining my attention. That's when I really looked and him and for the final time my eyes grew big.

"Damion Dradeen?" I said.

**Author's Note:**

So did you like it? Did you not like it? Please let me know by pushing that little review button at the bottom. Please do it! It'll make me happy!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
